The Dream of Forgiveness
by XamandaluvsyaX
Summary: A Woman from the past returns to help Avalanche once again and attracts the eye of a certain ex-Turk. Vincent X OC *Rewritten from my previous story in 2012*
1. Ch1: The Call

**The Dream of Forgiveness**

 **Ch.1 : The Call**

Don't own FFVII, but I own my OC, Kiyori Faye Kisaragi

Vincent X OC

* * *

 _A heavy dusty wind blew through her hair as she struggled to breathe. Kiyori turned back to look at the huge crater remembering her old partner. "You're not the man I used to know, Sephiroth.", she whispered to herself. She held a hand up to her mouth, trying to not breathe in the dust filled air. She had to get back to the others._

 _She jogged after their voices and saw Yuffie yelling at the medics to hurry up. A smile came to her lips as she saw her sister growing up but there was little time to think about little things such as that. They had to move and get everyone out of this area. Her eyes traveled up to the large red moon shaped object in the sky, Meteorfall.. there was no doubt about it._

 _She closed her eyes as she felt a burning in her lungs from the air, coughing violently. Breathing all this dust from the high winds would surely make them sick. "Do you need our assistance?", one of the medics came and asked her, holding out a hand to her. "No. No. Help me get Rufus on to a stretcher and take him to the hospital. He needs medical attention immediately. He was attacked by Diamond Weapon."_

 _She quickly ran toward Rufus who's eyes were closed. She helped them get him onto a stretcher. She closed the doors to the emergency transport helicopter once he was fastened in and banged on the door, letting the pilot know he was good for take off. She turned to the other men and motioned for them to check the surrounding areas of Midgar._

 _The air had become thicker with the dust making her eyes burn, she quickly rubbed her eyes with her hand trying her hardest to still be able to see clearly. The burning in her throat and lungs starting to get to her. Loud thunder boomed and lightning cracked above her, lighting up the area around them. The helicopter medical transport flew over her, flying quickly to the nearest hospital._

 _She quickly made her way towards her sister who was yelling at other medics to move as quickly as possible. "Come on, hurry up!", Yuffie yelled, waving her arms. "Report!", Yuffie yelled at one of them, covering her mouth to stop from breathing the air as Kiyori approached them. "Evacuation complete. All injured have been moved to the transports.", the man said._

" _Okay! Let's get out of here people!", Yuffie yelled, waving her arms again. "We're ready.",said, another medic came up to Kiyori. "Just be careful while you're still in the red zone! Don't let your guard down!", Kiyori yelled to him over the helicopter engines. She watched as the medic nodded and watched them disappear. She turned to look around her, making sure everything was in order but was finding it difficult with the horrible thick air._

" _Where's Vincent? He should have been down here by now.", Kiyori asked, still looking around. Yuffie ignored her and continued looking around to make sure everything was clear. A sigh came from her lips... Yuffie still hadn't forgiven her. She didn't know what she had to do to get Yuffie to consider her a sister once again... perhaps one day that would change but for now, even as Meteorfall was taking place, there was no love between the two sisters._

* * *

 **~Two Years Later~**

Cloud walked in with Vincent, they had been attacked by Kadaj and his gang for the third time. They were getting stronger and it was becoming increasingly difficult to flee when they needed to. Thankfully, no serious injuries had occurred. Tifa looked up as they both walked through the door of the bar, a worried look on her face. Cloud didn't say anything but let his sword rest next to the doorway.

"Cloud?", she asked worriedly when she saw him. Cloud looked at her, "Hey Tifa." He sat down in one of the booths, he looked exhausted as he closed his blue eyes. Vincent sat down opposite of Cloud, letting his gun rest on top of the table, his cape enveloping him. Tifa walked up to both of them, a worried look still on her face.

"Cloud...are you-", Tifa said but was then interrupted by Barret who came down the stairs with his voice booming. "Yo! What happened out there Spiky?!" Tifa winced at the loud booming voice. Barret walked in front of the table, slapping his fist onto the wood table top. Cloud turned his blue eyes to Barret, "We were attacked again.", he answered.

Tifa eyes widened a little. "Oh no...are you guys all right?", she asked looking between Cloud and Vincent not seeing any visible wounds on them. They didn't appear hurt, but then again Cloud and Vincent weren't one to show emotion.

Cloud sighed "I'm fine. Just a couple of scratches." She looked towards Vincent. He merely nodded his head, a frown hidden behind his cape. Cloud's blue eyes traveled downward. "They're getting stronger.", he said in a depressed tone. Cid walked into the room "What're you gonna do?", he asked lighting a cigarette. He sat down in a chair nearby the booth, crossing his legs and inhaled a big breath from his cigarette.

Cloud stood up and took a couple of steps toward the stairs to the second floor. "I'm gonna call a friend, she can help us.", he said. "Who are you going to call?", Tifa asked, a little hurt that he never called on her for help. Denzel came down the stairs. "Who is she Cloud?", he asked looking up at him. "She's a good friend, don't worry Denzel you will like her." He put a hand on Denzel's shoulder. "Just don't agitate her." Denzel smiled and nodded.

"Is she hot?" Cid asked, Tifa scowled at him. "Cid!", she yelled covered Denzel's ears with the palm of her hands. "Not in front of the kids!", she pushed Denzel up the stairs and away from Cid's bad influence. "Whaaat?! Go to the other 'oom if you don't wanna hear it.", he barked. Tifa put her hand on her hips and shook her head. Before Tifa could retaliate Cloud spoke "Kiyori."

Tifa blinked a little surprised. She hadn't spoken to Kiyori in two years. After that long battle, she had just suddenly disappeared without a word or anything to any of them. The second he said that Yuffie came barreling down the stairs, her footsteps loud. "What?! No way!", she yelled, stomping her foot on the wood floor. Cloud already knew how Yuffie felt about Kiyori.

"We need all the man power we can get.", Cloud said, turning his eyes down toward the table. "I don't want her here. I haven't talked to her for years and I don't plan to. I don't even want to see her face.", Yuffie said crossing her arms and stomping her foot once again. Tifa looked at her and sighed. "Yuffie, she's your sister.", she said, making a pleading face toward Yuffie.

Vincent's ears perked up at the name. He too hadn't seen Kiyori in two years. Images of her beautiful face flashed in his mind. That pale skin that looked like fresh cream, her short black hair, just a little longer than Yuffie's, her blue eyes that glowed with mako energy, and that body... just begging to be ravaged. He couldn't remember the last time he had been with her but it had to have been shortly before she left.

Cloud didn't say a word as he stood and walked off and up the stairs to where the phone was. Tifa listened looked toward Yuffie who had her arm crossed over her chest and was pouting. "It won't be so bad." Tifa said, walking past Yuffie and going back to cleaning the dishes. Cid turned his attention to Yuffie

"Why don't you like your sis? After all, she helped us a lot. Smoking hot too..", he asked, muttering the last part and tapping the cigarette so the burnt end would fall. "Cid, I just cleaned! Please use an ash tray.", Tifa said crossing her arms. "It's none of your business...", Yuffie said, sitting on one of the stools of the bar. "You can't deny that she helped us two years ago. I really don't know why you don't like her Yuffie. She's a good person, she's just...serious, like Vincent.", Tifa said motioning to Vincent with a towel.

Yuffie shrugged. "... it's just that she's the direct opposite. She's not human and...I don't know. It's just that I can't trust her for anything...she left when I was still young, I will never her forgive her for not saying goodbye or being there when mom was sick.", Yuffie said crossing her arms again. Tifa shook her head. "She's _is_ human Yuffie... sure she did things in the past that were awful but Kiyori's changed and now she has a good heart. She saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your sister. I trust her completely."

Yuffie frowned and hit the bar with her fists. "If she had a heart she wouldn't have left me alone!", Yuffie retorted back, crossing her arms. A sigh came from her lips as she walked toward the door. "I'm going out for a walk.", Yuffie said and with that, slammed the door. Tifa frowned and set the towel on the sink. "You know.. all could be solved if she just would ask Kiyori why she left. Everything would be fine between them if they both weren't so stubborn.", Tifa said.

* * *

Cloud went to the phone and and dialed it, he hesitated over the 'call' button. The sound of the dial tone rang in his ear before he sighed. "I hope she can help us." He finally pressed the call button, hearing it rang a couple times and then he heard it click. "This is Kiyori.", a female voice spoke, harsh and sharp. A small smile came to his lips. Tough. Just like she always was. "Kiyori", Cloud said. Kiyori's blue eyes widened, she recognized the voice on the other side.

"….Cloud?", she asked, a little surprised. "It's me.", he said, searching her voice for any signs of hesitation. After some silence Kiyori broke it. "Wow..it's been awhile, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?", she asked sitting back in her chair. "Avalanche needs your help.", he stated, quick and short, not wanting to give her time to contemplate. Kiyori frowned and stayed silent. Something was up, Cloud was hiding something. "Will you help us?", he asked after more silence.

"I don't do charity work, Cloud. I'm sure you all can handle it by yourselves.", she said shaking her head. "Please...", Cloud's voice came through from the other side. Kiyori sighed at the tone he was using. He sounded just like when he joined SOLDIER, scared and afraid but determined and willing. "Fine. I'll be down tomorrow at Seventh Heaven. We can go over what this is all about.. although I have an idea.", she said closing her eyes. "Thanks Kiyori.", Cloud said. "Uh-huh." Kiyori hung up.

Staring at the phone for some time, her frown grew bigger. She had a feeling it was more then just helping her friend out. Nevertheless she got up and walked around the table. She reached for a pack of cigarettes and stuffed them in her back pocket. She stepped in front of a mirror and took off her shirt.

Her pale skin showed the extent of just how much the stigma had affected her. Before she only had to change her bandages every couple of days but now it was almost every day. The disease was indeed progressing. Part of the reason she hadn't been to Seventh Heaven was because of the stigma. It was better that they didn't know she was sick or else they would worry about her.

There was no sense in worrying when there is no cure. What's the point? She reached down, peeling the wet bandages off of her stomach and arms. She winced as she revealed open sores on her arms and stomach. They look considerably worse from last week. Seeing the progression made her confident that she didn't have much time left.

She wrapped clean bandages over the wound and put her tank shirt back on. She used to have so much strength back in SOLDIER, it felt weird that now. It was slowly being drained out of her. She adjusted her black face mask so that it covered her mouth and nose. She slowly reached up and grabbed her throwing knives, strapping them to her thigh and then fastening her dual kodachi in their hostler, forming an "X" on her back, and slowly walked out the door. The holsters of her swords were decorated with black roses carved into the metal, there stems covered with thorns. A gift from an old friend and weapons she had come to rely on.

* * *

Kiyori made her way to Seventh Heaven. The crisp air was eating away at her pale skin as she walked. She cursed herself for not bringing a jacket of some sort but no matter she was already almost there. A smile came to her lips as she saw the sign above the door. She carefully fixed her mask to make sure she was covering most of her face and then opened the wood door to the bar and walked in. Whatever Cloud had in mind, it had better be good for making her come all the way out here.

She saw Tifa and smiled behind the cloth at her old friend. Tifa looked at her and smiled not recognizing her. "Can I help you?", Tifa asked, looking up from her book. Kiyori walked up to the bar, she faced Tifa and then pulled down the cloth showing Tifa her whole face, a smirk forming on her lips. Tifa's eyes widened, surprised.

"Kiyori!", Tifa yelled in surprised, walking around the counter quickly, hugging her tightly. Kiyori smiled a little and wrapped her arms around Tifa. "It's good to see you too, Tifa.", Kiyori said letting go of her. "It's been a long time..." Tifa nodded her head and gave a sad smile. "It's been two years, Faye", Tifa said putting her hands on her hip. Always the motherly type. Kiyori looked at her and smirked. "Faye?...it's been a long time since I've been called by my middle name. I must be in trouble."

"You bet you're in trouble. Two years?! Well I'm glad your here, we have a lot of stuff to catch up on.", she said, turning to her friend. Kiyori nodded and sat down on one of the stools as well. "Do you want anything to drink?", Tifa said, almost forgetting her hostess manners. Kiyori shook her head. "No no, I'm fine.", Kiyori said, leaning her body against the bar.

"How has everyone been doing since I've been gone?", Kiyori asked, meaning Yuffie more then anyone. Tifa sat down next to Kiyori. "Cloud's been off on his own. Solitary as usual. Vincent returned back traveling and staying back in the mansion. Hardly comes around her much but that's changed recently. Cid's been working on his new airship, and Barret and I have stayed here to take care of the kids,", Tifa said smiling. Kiyori nodded and met Tifa's eyes.

"And Yuffie?", she asked, asking hesitantly about her sister. "I'll be honest Faye...Yuffie wasn't the happiest when she found out you were coming.", Tifa said biting her bottom lip. "I knew she wasn't going to be.", Kiyori said, crossing her arms. Tifa gave her a sad smile. "Faye...why does she not like you? I mean after all... you're her older sister.", Tifa asked, frowning.

Kiyori sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I left our family at a young age right after our mother passed away. I was only fifteen...Yuffie was around ten. I think that hurt her a lot. I didn't give an explanation, I just got up and left. Apparently she still resents me for doing that.", Kiyori said biting her lip. "It's okay. I've come to understand this. Yuffie and I will never be the way we were. Only a miracle could patch our family up.". Kiyori finished.

"Miracles can happen, Kiyori."

* * *

 **End of Ch.1**


	2. Ch2: A Talk With Cloud

**The Dream of Forgiveness**

 **Ch 2 : A Talk With Cloud**

Don't own FFVII, but I own OC

* * *

"I left our family at a young age right after our mother passed away. I was only fifteen...Yuffie was around ten. I think that hurt her a lot. I didn't give an explanation, I just got up and left. Apparently she still resents me for doing that.", Kiyori said biting her lip. "It's okay. I've come to understand this. Yuffie and I will never be the way we were. Only a miracle could patch our family up.". Kiyori finished. "Miracles can happen, Kiyori.", Tifa whispered, a small smile crossing his face. To this Kiyori just rolled her eyes. "Oh, well now that you're here maybe she will get over it. I mean...it's been a long time. She can't hold a grudge that long.", Tifa said shaking her head.

"Its been nine years, ...and yes Yuffie is capable of holding a grudge for almost a decade.", Kiyori said, rolling her bright blue eyes. Silence fell over both of them until Kiyori looked toward one of the booths. "I understand though... leaving a kid to deal with the loss of their mother at a young age wasn't right. No kid should have to go through that but I put her through that.", Kiyori said, reaching down to grab a cigarette.

"This okay?", she asked, holding up her lighter. Tifa nodded as Kiyori lit her cigarette and took a long drag. Tifa's eyes ran down looking at the bandage wrapped around Kiyori's upper arm. She could see black spots starting to form from a dark liquid. Her eyes widened a little. "Kiyori? Those bandages have black ooze on them... you... you have Geostigma.. don't you?", Tifa said, grabbing Kiyori's arm softly in her hand.

A frown came to Kiyori's lips as she watched Tifa's eyes get a little teary-eyed. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I just might ask you to change the bandages later.", Kiyori said giving a weak smile. Tifa nodded slowly not wanting to believe that her friend was dieing. "I'm sorry, Kiyori.", Tifa whispered letting go of her arm.

Kiyori shook her head. "What matters is that I can still fight and help you all and I will do that until I can no longer.", Kiyori said running her fingers through her hair. Tifa smiled and decided to change the subject to not be on such a sad one. "Did you want to shower or take a nap, everyone won't be back till tonight.", Tifa said.

"Thank you Tifa, I think I will take a nap. I didn't sleep well last night...nightmares." Kiyori said walking up the stairs, they creaked under her as she walked up them. She stepped into a room that was two doors down the hall and went into the room that was now hers. The room was plain but still good enough for her to stay in. It looked familiar, it must have been on of the room that she stayed with Vincent in, long ago. Even though she had not spoken to him, she hoped he was doing alright.

A comfy looking bed rested in the corner, with a dresser across from it. A window lay to the right of the bed where a chair sat next to it. Kiyori slowly walked to it, twisting the latch to open the window just a little for some fresh air. She felt the cool breeze hit her face making her hair blow in the wind a little. Her blue eyes traveled toward the sky.

Gray clouds had gathered in the sky, a storm was beginning to form as she looked out the window. A sigh escaped her lips, trying to take in the sight of the world around her. A world that she wouldn't be on for much longer. Her eyes traveled around to see people walking around the street. A frown formed on her lips as she saw children walking around, weak from the geostigma, it was an awful thing to see in the least.

Kiyori quickly turned her head and looked away. She couldn't bare to see how the world was suffering from this disease. She took off her shirt slowly, careful to not affect her open sores and threw it on the dresser. She sat on the bed, taking off her heeled boots and set them next to the bed. Trying to erase that image from her mind, she laid on the bed and quickly fell asleep, curling up into a ball.

* * *

 _Kiyori sat in a chair, her feet up on a desk as she awaited her instructions for her new assignment. She slowly filed her nails down and listened to Angeal going about how he was training some up and coming rookie to be a high class SOLDIER. "Angeal why do you waster your time with them?", Kiyori asked, leaning back a little to look at Angeal._

" _I promise. As long as this kid focuses, he'll be as good as us one day.", Angeal said, holding his sword above his head, staring up at it. Kiyori rolled her eyes. "Whatever~~", she said waving her hand. Kiyori looked up from her nails and focused her eyes on a young boy about sixteen or seventeen. Kiyori looked back at Angeal._

" _Surely not?", She said, giving him a look of disbelief. Angeal nodded to her and smirked at her disbelieved expression. "He's just a boy.", Kiyori said, looking back at the new SOLDIER, her eyes looking him up and down. "SOLDIER 2nd class, Zack, on the job!", the young kid said, standing tall and proud. "Not too bad.", Angeal said, finally looking away from his sword._

" _Piece of cake! I'll make 1st in no time." Kiyori rolled her eyes and smirked. "Cocky, isn't he?"Kiyori said, turning her blue eyes to Angeal. Angeal smirked and shook his head at Zack who was already asking when they were departing. Kiyori set her legs down on the floor and swiveled in her chair. "Lazard, I'm gonna need some aspirin to go along with this mission.", Kiyori called to him as he walked in the automatically opening door._

" _Now, now, Kiyori. Let's be nice to your new partner.", he said, taking his seat at the very large desk. He set some paperwork on the desk and gave Kiyori a small smile. Kiyori sighed and stood up, her heeled boots making "click" sounds against the white tiled floor. "Kiyori Faye Kisaragi, 1st class SOLDIER. Please to meet you~", she said, meeting the young man's eyes. He nodded his head toward her in respect. "Pleased to meet you."_

* * *

When Kiyori woke up, she stretched her arms above her head, thankful for a restful sleep not plagued by nightmares but her dream... a memory again. She rolled on her side and looked at the pattern of the bed spread while her thoughts traveled back to those times. It felt like an eternity since then but it really hadn't been that long.

Perhaps she was just trying her best to forget those times. She fixed her hair and put on her tank top, careful as she threaded her arms through the holes. She walked downstairs slowly, using the light of the orange, now, setting sun for her light. Tifa looked up and smiled from the bar. "Did you have a nice nap, Kiyori?", Tifa asked.

Kiyori nodded and sat on one of the stools. "They'll be here in a couple of minutes.", Tifa said, smiling at her. Kiyori nodded and ran her fingers through her hair and pulled the cloth so that it covered her nose and mouth again. Tifa went to the back of the bar and got some glasses. Tifa came back a moment later, drying the glasses with a cloth. She looked up when the door opened. The whole Avalanche gang came through the door and sat down.

Demanding beer and cigarettes or just plain complaining about other things. Cloud looked at Kiyori, her face was covered by the cloth but he was able to recognize her from her eyes. "Kiyori?", he asked, fixing his eyes on hers. Kiyori smirked behind the cloth. "Been awhile, Cloud.", she answered him. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Long time no see!", Barret's booming voice came, making Kiyori's eyes dart in his direction a little surprised. "It has been along time.", Kiyori said, reaching up moving the cloth down so they could see all of her face. Cid lit his cigarette and threw the pack at her. "Still by the same brand.", he said. Kiyori smirked and caught it with one of her hands, and quickly took one out and lit it.

Red XIII came up to her and rubbed his head against her leg. A small smile appeared on her face as she reached down and running her fingers through his hair. "Hello old friend.", she said, puffing away on her cigarette. Red XIII placed his head on Kiyori's lap. She stroked his fur as he purred in content. Vincent looked at Red XIII out of the corner of his eye, almost wishing the he was the dog. She threw the pack back to Cid and held the cigarette between her fingers.

"Good to see you.", Vincent said, as he leaned against the wall next to the door. Kiyori nodded in his direction. "You too.", she answered, giving a slight smile. Her eyes wandered to Yuffie. Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms, turning her eyes away from her sister. Tifa made a face at her but Yuffie still said nothing. Kiyori decided to not bother waiting for her to respond. "Nice to see you all again. It's been a long time.", she said.

"Kiyori!", a young voice yelled. Kiyori quickly turned to see Marlene running toward her. She smiled as the young girl tugged on her pant leg. "Hey you.", Kiyori said, getting off the stool. She knelt down on one knee and hugged the young girl and then looked over the young girls shoulder. "And who is your friend?", she asked, looking towards the young boy.

"This is Denzel.", Tifa said, as she ushered the small boy toward Kiyori. "Nice to meet you too.", Kiyori said outstretching her hand toward the boy. He hesitantly stepped toward her and shook her hand. Kiyori smiled and raised her hand, running her hands through his hair. "You're a quiet one.", she commented and then frowned a little, noticing the veins and a sore on his forehead. A pang of pain hit her stomach. This boy had geostigma, there was no doubt about it.

Tifa smiled sadly as Kiyori's eyes met hers, nodding slightly in a silent 'yes'. "I think it's time for you two to head off to bed.", Tifa said, ushering them upstairs quickly. Kiyori smiled as they disappeared up the stairs and stood back up, sitting back on the stool. She ran her fingers through her hair and frowned.

"I hate to see children sick.", she said, staring at the empty stairs that the children had just been on. A silence fell over them, the only sounds that could be heard was Cid's puffing of his cigarette. Cloud looked at Kiyori and spoke, breaking the silence. "Kiyori, we should talk." Kiyori turned to Cloud, she nodded. They both went outside and she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what is this all about Cloud? Why do you suddenly need my assistance?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Kadaj and his gang, Vincent and I were attacked by them earlier.", Cloud said his blue eyes meeting hers. She watched as Cloud looked up at the bright yellow moon. "I had a feeling..", Kiyori whispered, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"You know of them?", Cloud asked, turning his eyes toward her. "I've heard rumors but I didn't know they had become such a threat. There was talk about them killing people that had contracted the stigma... other then that, I don't know much. Shinra would no more then I would.", Kiyori answered. Silence fell over them and all that could be heard was the crickets chirping in the night. "How many?", Kiyori asked, tapping the ashes off her cigarette. "Three.", Cloud said. Kiyori shook her head.

Kiyori's eyes traveled down Cloud's arm, she narrowed her eyes as she looked at the slight black sores that could be seen, hidden under his cape. She quickly reached for his arm and met his eyes. "You're sick.", she stated, giving him a serious look. Cloud's eyes stared back at hers and then turned away. "Do the others know?", Kiyori asked, letting go of his arm.

Cloud shook his head and turned back to the moon. "Well.. then we have another thing in common...", Kiyori said, crossing her arms over her chest again. Cloud turned to her and frowned a little. "There is no cure...", he said, meeting her eyes. Kiyori nodded and sighed softly, deciding to change the subject. "Anything else that I should know about?", she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Cloud shook his head and held the door open for her to go back inside. She gave a small smile and walked back in. Sitting back on her stool. "Well.. it's apparent to me that you all know nothing of what you are up against. The only way we are going to get any info is from Rufus..." A sigh came from her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. Silence fell over them.

"Then I guess I'll have to get some information out of Rufus.", Kiyori said, blowing out a steady stream of smoke from her lips. Tifa turned back to her and shook his head. "You don't have to do that, Kiyori.", she said, frowning a lot and watched as Kiyori put out her cigarette in the ash tray. "You shouldn't feel obligated to. Right, Cloud?", Tifa said, turning to him. Kiyori sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Tifa, how else is anyone going to be able to find out what's going on? If I lay with him, he'll tell me anything.", Kiyori said, meeting Tifa's eyes. "If it's the only way... but we certainly didn't call you for this reason.", Tifa said, frowning more. Kiyori nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. Cloud didn't say anything and frowned, looking toward the floor.

Tifa decided to break the silence and smiled at Kiyori softly. "Well, we might as well make your stay comfortable since you are going to these lengths to help us. Faye, do you have any clothes to sleep in?", she asked. Kiyori shook her head, she hadn't packed anything. All she had were a pair of shorts that she was wearing under her pants. "No. I don't have any.", Kiyori said shaking her head.

Um...okay hold on... ", Tifa said, walking toward the stairs. "I just need a shirt I have some shorts I can sleep in", Kiyori called to her as Tifa nodded her head. She came back with a black shirt long sleeved button up shirt. She looked out the doorway and called to Vincent.

"Vincent, is it okay if Kiyori uses one of your shirts to sleep in?", Tifa asked. Vincent nodded his head and turned his red eyes to Kiyori as Tifa handed her the shirt. "Thanks Tifa, Vincent.", Kiyori said, giving them both a small smile. She walked up the stairs and into her room once again.

She changed into Vincent's shirt and into her shorts and sat on the bed running a hand through her hair again. Tomorrow she was going to have to muster all the strength she could for this. She stood and went to the window again, looking out at the gray world. What happened to everything? The world use to be colorful, full of life... now everything was gray and dull.

She heard the door open and close behind her. Kiyori felt a hand on her back and smirked. "Did you miss me that much?", she laughed softly in a sultry voice. Vincent spun her around and placed his lips on hers hungrily, placing a hand on her waist to bring her closer. This beautiful woman always drove him crazy. She was with him one minute and she was gone the next. It was always a game of cat and mouse.

His hand came up to tilt her head back as his lips slipped from hers, down to her neck. She felt his tongue glide over her skin bringing a sigh out of her. She could feel the cold steel from his clawed hand on her back. His lips traveled back up to hers, he leaned in to kiss her but stopped when he was just centimeters away. She looked at him quizzically.

"You're leaving tomorrow." he said, it was more a statement then a question. Kiyori sighed and stepped passed him. "What does it matter? I didn't come on my own accord. Cloud asked for me.", she stated, moving her blue eyes toward the dresser. She moved toward it, opening up the middle drawer and took out a cigarette and pulled a lighter out from her pocket.

Vincent stared at her but said nothing. "I'm here to help with the Kadaj situation.", Kiyori said as she held the cigarette between her two thin fingers. She looked so seductive as she tilted her head back and blew smoke from her mouth. "What? Are you mad at me?", she asked, her blue eyes looking at him. Vincent said nothing.

"I never promised I'd stay. You know my fleeting nature but you chose to be involved with me anyway.", she said, smirking. She walked past Vincent and sat on the bed. Vincent's red eyes followed her movements, watching her intently, taking off her shirt. He could see the black ooze coming through the bandages. So... she was sick too.

"What you see is what you get. If you don't like it, don't buy it."

* * *

 **End of Ch.2**


	3. Ch3: Battle in the Outskirts

**The Dream of Forgiveness**

 **Ch 3: Battle in the Outskirts**

Don't own FFVII, but I own my OC

* * *

"What you see is what you get. If you don't like it, don't buy it.", Kiyori stated, looking at him. She reached down and slowly started to peel the bandages off of her arm and stomach. She threw them in a nearby wastebasket and stood from the bed again. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed some more bandages and started to roll them around her body and arms.

When she had finished, she walked out to see Vincent still there. "If you're looking for an apology... I'm not going to give you one.", she said, laughing a little. "Why did you leave?", Vincent asked. Kiyori raised an eyebrow. "I don't have an answer to that.", she stated. "What?", he asked, surprised. She sighed and held her hands up.

"I have to admit, my reason is selfish. I hate long goodbyes. I didn't want you all to know I was sick either.", she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Vincent turned his eyes away from her, a little angry with her. He really did care for Kiyori but if she always ran away then there wasn't much hope for a relationship to start. She took a step toward him and smirked.

"I know you can't be mad at me. Not for long.", she said, her voice becoming soft and sultry again. She leaned in to place a kiss on his lips but stopped mid way. "You should know that I will have to do some... 'convincing' with Rufus tomorrow. He has information on Kadaj that is crucial, I'm sure of it... Don't get jealous.", she smirked.

Vincent reached forward toward her neck and held the back of it while he placed his lips on hers. How did this woman have so much power over him? He couldn't stay mad at her. He couldn't stop loving her. "If it's tomorrow then I should work quickly.", Vincent suggested.

"What? Is it a race to bed me?", she asked, as Vincent attacked her neck with his lips. "No... but I'm competitive. I want to be the first now that you've returned.", he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She smirked and reached for the red cloak that blocked her view of his face. She quickly undid the clasps and tossed it aside. It seemed as though Vincent still held the same feelings he had for just the same as two years ago.

He hungrily placed a kiss on her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. Vincent growled playfully and reached around her, grabbing her hips and pulling her up, lifting her off the floor. "As long as we don't wake the others.", she whispered to him. It was best that they kept their little escapades to themselves.. for right now.

He swiftly threw her onto the bed where she landed with a soft thud. Her blue eyes shined with pleasure and her red lips were slightly parted. He quickly climbed on top of her, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head as a small smirk crossed her lips. He replaced it with another hungry kiss as she moaned into his mouth. He grabbed her hips roughly again, pulling them to meet his as he bit her neck.

"I'll have to make you sore then so you don't enjoy tomorrow.", Vincent whispered in her ear. Kiyori let out a soft laugh at his words and glided her hands under his shirt. Her mind wandered as she thought about him. They weren't exactly in a traditional relationship so you couldn't call it that. Sure, they lived together for a short time but then she had gone and left again.

What did you call this? There was no denying that they were physically attracted to each other, that was obvious but... the thought of being in a relationship with someone again made her sick to her stomach. She had vowed to never tie herself again... not since Genesis. Although... those few months living with Vincent were wonderful. She could only hope that she lived long enough to do that again.

* * *

Kiyori slowly stretched her arms above her head as she woke up. She looked to her right but Vincent wasn't there, he must have left earlier this morning. The sun was shining a bright yellow light through her window. She slowly stood from the bed and felt nausea prickle over her stomach. A frown came to her face as she quickly made her way to the bathroom, vomiting up black ooze.

She gasped softly and held onto the sink as she washed her mouth out with water. This disease was definitely starting to take its toll on her. Her blue eyes looked back at herself in the mirror. Her skin was much more pale then it used to be. Dark circles under her eyes and her cheek bones were slightly popping out as the disease took hold of her body weight.

She gently ran one of her hands along her face, feeling the thin skin around her cheek. A sigh came from her lips... perhaps she would never patch things up with Yuffie before she died because by the look of her... she didn't have much time.

After cleaning herself up, Kiyori slowly made her way down to the bar. She felt sick to say the least about what she was going to do but there really wasn't anyway around it. Vincent had made good on his promise of making her sore. Her whole body felt sore as she walked down the stairs slowly. She could hear Tifa running the sink in the back as she walked over to the bar.

Kiyori silently slipped her throwing knives into the thigh strap and quietly left the bar before turning her head sharply to the radio. One of the reporters was speaking of Geostigma. She slowly walked up to it and turned the knob, turning the volume higher.

"The commissions report, this morning, has revealed that lifestream concentration in the atmosphere has dropped to a mere hundredth of levels two years ago and now posses no threat to the human body. However, the concentration remains toxic around the Shinra Company's main building as well as the mako reactors around it. To prevent the onset of Geostigma.. the commission does recommend everyone to stay away from these facilities and the surrounding area. Next up. Should Shinra be held financially responsible for the crisis the world now faces?"

Kiyori shut off the radio before the man could continue. "He's already paying for it.", she whispered. "I'm sorry did you say something, Kiyori?", Tifa asked, walking from the back. Kiyori shook her head and looked down as she saw Marlene. "Hey, little one.", Kiyori greeted as Marlene smiled up at her.

"Would you like to come with us? We're going for a little walk.", Tifa asked, and then smiled down at Marlene. Kiyori nodded her head and slowly followed them outside. A warm breeze hit her face as she closed the door to the bar. Lots of people were walking around, heading toward the monument of meteor and around. Many of them affected by Geostigma.

As they walked the streets she saw how the disease was affecting others. Men, women, and children were dieing in front of her just as she was. She walked down an alleyway as a man slouched over, more then likely dead. A puddle of black ooze was around him. She closed her eyes and quickly looked away. This was not the way she wanted to die.

Kiyori watched as she let Marlene walk in front of them, probably wanting to mention something to her and not wanting Marlene to hear. "Tifa... what's the real reason we're going out?", Kiyori asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Tifa turned to her and frowned. "Cloud... I just want to make sure he's alright.", she answered.

Kiyori sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sometimes he doesn't come back for a long time. I want to help him... but he won't let people do that.", Tifa continued, making Kiyori frown. "I understand.", Kiyori answered, ending the conversation. She didn't want to accidentally say anything and make Tifa upset.

The church stood just a few meters away from them. Rusted over, broken wood panes and a large hole in the ceiling. Tifa slowly approached it and pushed on the door. It gave a loud creak as it opened. Marlene had a big smile on her face as she trotted in excitedly.

Her little shoes made creaking noises on the rotting wood planks below her. Kiyori smiled as she ran right for the flower patch and knelt down, admiring them. She hadn't been here in some time but... why would Tifa want to return here? Tifa walked slowly toward her and looked around as well as Kiyori. She spotted a little lantern that didn't look like it had been used recently. A jug for water that was empty and brown box. She tilted her head a little and saw another grey box off to the side.

She peered out of the corner of her eye at Tifa who had a deep frown on her face. A thin mat was laid on the floor next to everything. She couldn't imagine that it was very comfortable to sleep on. "Does Cloud live here?", Marlene asked, turning to look up at Tifa and Kiyori. "I guess he does...", Tifa answered, walking around the items, looking down at them.

She made her way to the gray box looking down at it, raising an eyebrow. Marlene quickly trotted over to it. Interested in it, herself. "What's this?", she asked, trying to look for a way to open it. Tifa shook her head, not wanting her to mess with Cloud's things. A grimace appeared on Kiyori's face when she saw that Cloud had left a bandage with some of the dried black ooze lying near the mat.

Marlene walked over to it and picked it up in her tiny hand. "It's just like Denzel. Is Cloud sick?", she asked looking up at Kiyori. Kiyori frowned and shook her head. "I don't know.", she lied, gently taking the bandage from the girls hand. "Why didn't he say something..?", Tifa asked, more to herself then anyone.

"Does he not come home because he's sick?", Marlene asked, turning to Tifa. Tifa frowned deeper and shook her head. "He just wants to fight alone...", she whispered. Marlene gave a confused look. "Fight?", she asked. "He wouldn't fight alone.", Kiyori answered, letting the bandage fall from her hand and down onto the mat on the floor. Marlene stared up at Tifa who had a rejected look about her.

"Tifa?", Marlene called to her making Tifa kneel down toward her. "Let's go home, Marlene.", Tifa said, trying to put on a happy face for the young girl. Marlene pouted and ran behind Kiyori, holding onto her leg. "We can't! Cloud's not here yet!", she yelled, hiding behind Kiyori's leg again. Kiyori looked down at her and frowned a little.

Tifa stood slowly up and sighed softly. "I know, sweety... I miss him too. So, say he comes back?", Tifa asked, putting on another smile. "We can go home?", she said happily. Tifa nodded and smiled. Kiyori gently grabbed the young girls shoulders and pushed her toward Tifa. "You stay with Tifa. I have to leave.", Kiyori said, gently patting the girls head.

"Why?", Tifa asked a little surprised. "I didn't expect us to go this far out but... now that I am. There's an old friend I need to visit.", Kiyori answered, smiling sadly. Tifa slowly nodded and watched as Kiyori made her way to the door. "Be careful you two!", Kiyori called as she pulled open the door of the church.

* * *

She made her way through the city and out toward the sandy outskirts of Edge. Pulling the cloth over her nose and mouth to protect her from breathing too much of the sand, she continued toward a hill that she knew all too well about. She carefully maneuvered her heeled boots around the small pebbles of rock within the sand and then stopped as she looked at the sword that is stabbed into the ground.

A sad smile spread across her face as she walked up to it, running her fingers along the blade. The sword was rusted from the years it stood there. She looked around the ground, no longer could you see the dried stains of blood. Just scraggly pieces of dead grass and dust. Nothing was there at all. As if nothing had ever happened here, it was all just a memory.

She closed her eyes slowly and touched the hilt with her hand softly, feeling the memories flood through her like water. Her thin fingers ran over the cold rusty metalShe opened one eye when she heard the roar of the engine, a bit surprised. Kiyori leaned forward and looked over the edge of the cliff that she was on to see where it was coming from. Cloud was on his motorcycle driving through the hilly wasteland, dust coming up behind up from the fast speed he was going at.

Kiyori raised an eyebrow. "What's he in a rush for?", she asked herself. She watched as Cloud turned around and looked at the two men following him on motorcycles as well. They both had silver hair, one longer then the other and both were dressed in all black.

"What the-" Kiyori saw as they raised their hands making monsters appear from the shadows underneath the ground. She leaned on all fours over the cliff as she watched the scene before her, watching as the monsters chased after Cloud.

"These must be our targets, interesting~", she mused, studying their movements carefully. Her eyes shot up when she caught sight of a black shadow in the distance. She looked up, on the other side of the cliff she saw a man leaning against his motorcycle. He had the same silver hair and uniform as the others. She stared at the mans face for a little while.

"Sephiroth...", the name escaped her lips as she stared at the man. She watched as he leaned against his bike and talked away on his phone, a noticeable smirk on his face. He was the spitting image of Sephiroth but just much younger. "Impossible.", she whispered to herself, he was not alive anymore but yet she couldn't deny how much this man's facial structure was uncannily close to her old partners.

She quickly turned her attention back to the two that were attacking Cloud. She could see he was struggling but she didn't dare move from her spot. "Where's mother?" She heard the one with short hair say. She watched as the long haired man shot his gun at Cloud a few times, missing. "We know you hid her brother." Kiyori raised an eyebrow again. "Mother...Brother? What the hell are they talking about?"

A frown crossed her lips when she thought of how Sephiroth referred to Jenova as "Mother". Perhaps this was the same thing or an unfortunate coincidence. Kiyori's eyes widened a little as Cloud and the long haired man were driving straight into each other. She gasped when the man shot him in the face.

"Ok.. that's it.", she said, standing up quickly and jumped down the hill. She jumped in front of the short haired man and kicked him hard in the chest. The short haired man, surprised by her sudden appearance, almost lost control of his bike. "What the hell? Who is she?", one of them commented. Kiyori somersaulted to the left and dodged the long haired mans bullet, turning her head meeting his eyes as she glared at him.

Cloud looked at Kiyori, surprised to see her there as well. He watched her take a small throwing knife from the strap she had around her thigh and fling it at the short haired man, the knife hitting his shoulder. The man winced and grabbed his shoulder. She swiftly dodged as one of the monsters made a leap for her. She quickly took out her sword and sliced into the monsters back as it let out a roar.

Cloud drove as fast as he could toward her wanting to get them both out of this encounter. Kiyori jumped in the air as she heard the sound of his motorcycles engine get louder, and landed on it. She promptly sat down in the seat and wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist, turning her head back to see the two men not following them and the monsters completely gone.

She turned her eyes to see the man at the top of cliff calling them back. Cloud slowly stopped the motorcycle and turned to see the man that was smirking down at him. Kiyori glared back at him, his eyes seeming way to familiar. They both watched as the men sped off as if nothing had happened and without a word. She scowled and laid her head on Cloud's back, very tired from the encounter.

Cloud turned his head sideways, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you alright?", Cloud asked, seeing her eyes close a little. "I'm alright... This disease just takes away the energy that I used to have. Not much of a 1st class SOLDIER anymore, am I?", she said smiling as she felt Cloud nod his head.

She gave him a playful smack on his back for agreeing with her but still chuckled. "I saw you were having a bit of trouble there.", she whispered, a faint smile on her face. Cloud said nothing and reached in his pocket. Kiyori watched as he took out his phone and flipped it open. He pushed the button on his phone and listened to the message.

"Reno called again, He said to hurry...but he sounded kinda strange. Be careful, okay?", a voice said into the phone. Kiyori recognized the voice belonging to Tifa and sighed. He closed his phone making a slapping sound. Kiyori opened one eye. "I suppose we are headed to the same place then, huh?", Kiyori asked, looking up at Cloud. "To Healin.", he said as he revved up his bike.

* * *

End of Ch.3


	4. Ch4: A Spider's Web

**The Dream of Forgiveness**

 **Ch 4: A Man Will Always Be A Man**

Don't own FFVII, but I own OC

* * *

Cloud and Kiyori drove for a while, the wind blowing in their hair. Kiyori didn't say a word as they drove through empty street. She looked up when they reached a large metal building, a lodge that apparently Rufus was staying at or perhaps he was hiding. Kiyori's blue eyes fixed on the small building as Cloud turned off his engine.

She slowly stood from the bike and stretched her arms over her head. The fact that she was actually going through this settling into her stomach. A sigh escaped her lips and she turned to Cloud. "After you.", she said making a motion with her hands. She walked behind Cloud as they climbed the steel staircase, her heels making loud clicks on the ground. Kiyori raised an eyebrow as Cloud grabbed his sword and turned the door knob.

As the door opened, the high-pitched clink of metal meeting metal was heard. Reno pulled back and tried to hit Cloud again. Kiyori slipped in the door and watched as Reno stumbled outside, he turned around and tried to run back but Kiyori slammed the door in his face and locked it, leaning her back against the door. "Okay, so your good.", Reno called from the outside of the door making her smile a little.

They both turned around when they heard the door open on the other side of the room. "Yah, Rude looking sharp!", Reno yelled. Rude pulled out a similar rod that Reno had just used to attack Cloud with. Cloud's sword came inches from his face in a threatening manner. Kiyori frowned and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey Kiy! You're looking hot as ever.", Reno yelled. Kiyori rolled her eyes and kicked the door hard.

She turned her attention to the door when she heard it open once again. "Good you fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be.", the man in the wheel chair said. He stopped his chair and faced Cloud and Kiyori. Kiyori let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. He was covered by a white blanket wrapped around him, but Kiyori knew who he was.

"You haven't lost your touch.", Rufus complimented. A frown appeared on Cloud's face. "Rufus Shinra?" Cloud turned his head and looked at Rude. "Do I feel sorry for you." Kiyori smirked at Cloud's comment. "The day of the explosion..." "What do you want from me?" It seemed Cloud wasn't interested in hearing his speech, nevertheless Rufus continued.

"I managed to get out..." "Who were the guys that attacked me?" "before it co-", Rufus tried to continue. "I'm leaving." Everything was quite after Cloud's last comment. Rufus, lifted his head a little from the blanket. Kiyori frowned more, this was not the man she once knew. Rufus had always been strong, to see him sick like this was awful. She looked down at his hand, seeing the black sores on his fingers.

She caught a glimpse of his face under the blanket. He still had the same strong expression. Perhaps this wheel chair was all an act to make him appear sicker then he really was. "Kiyori.", Rufus' voice called to her. She frowned and fixed her blue eyes on him. "I'm still out here!", Reno could be heard calling from outside.

"It's been a long time. Last time you heard from me there was a reward for my death.", she said. Rufus frowned and shook his head softly. "A mistake, I assure you.", he lied. Cloud turned toward Kiyori not wanting to hear anymore and headed for the door before Rufus called to him.

"We need you assistance Cloud.", Rufus said, holding out his hand. Kiyori noticed his actions were swift. Definitely not the reflexes for a man in a wheel chair. He was bluffing. "Not interested.", Cloud answered him, making Rufus frown deeper.

Cloud eyes found the floor as Rufus continued to speak. "I acknowledge that Shinra owes the planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore we feel that it's our responsibility to make it right.", Rufus said.

Kiyori eyes lowered. "You led the world to slaughter just for a taste of the promise land.", Kiyori whispered, meeting Shinra's eyes. It hadn't been that long since she had seen him but in the two years that she hadn't, stress had definitely taken it's toll on him.. or perhaps it was grief for what he had done to the world. "Lets go.", Cloud said as he put a hand on Kiyori's shoulder.

He turned his head sideways to Rufus, glaring at him. "Were leaving.", he said, slowly opening the door. "We conducted an investigation in Sephiroth's wake.", Rufus said making Cloud stop. Kiyori's ears perked up when she heard Sephiroth's name.

"It's been two years... now that the world is on its feet again. What poses the greatest threat? Well... that one's easy.. Geostigma. And we have reason to believe that this is Sephiroth's doing. The people blame mako energy, mako reactors and even the lifestream for causing the stigma. However, isn't that blame misplaced? The lifestream has existed as long as the Planet... and even mako energy has been part of our lives for forty years and yet... there's no mention of the stigma in recorded history. So... what happened during out time to change all of that? I can think of only one thing. The arrival of Sephiroth.", Rufus said.

"I would hardly say that the world is on its feet.", Kiyori whispered. There was no Sephiroth's wake... that was impossible. Sephiroth was dead.

Cloud turned back around and faced Rufus, his body tensed up. "Sephiroth is dead.", he answered sharply. "Yes but has his mind died? What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream coursing through the Planet undistributed?", Rufus asked, making Kiyori very nervous. Cloud didn't say anything and just continued to stare at Rufus.

"I know. It's just speculation but... it is possible, isn't it?... and we can't cure the stigma until we know the truth. So we took action... we went to look for traces of Sephiroth. Do you know where we started looking?", Rufus asked knowing he had gotten Cloud's attention back. "Yep, at the Northern Cave", Reno agreed from outside the door. "And what do you think we found?", Rufus asked. Kiyori looked at Cloud tense up more as Rufus taunted him. "Nothing, nothing at all, you can relax.", Rufus answered, waving his hand a little.

Cloud let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, his body relaxing again. The adrenalin once flowing now going back to its normal state. Rufus continued his game, weaving his words around Cloud almost as a way to keep him from leaving. "However not all went as planned...we where interrupted by Kadaj and his gang. They'll be after you as well.", Rufus said, taking to Cloud.

"Leave me out of this.", Cloud said, a frown appearing on his face. "How?... Your and Kiyori's ties with Sephiroth run as deep as ours too, Cloud. If Kadaj's purpose is to do what's necessary to prepare for the moment then.. we stand in the way.. as his greatest threat.", Rushus said. "Moment?.. What moment?", Kiyori asked, hesitantly.

Rufus paused for a moment and then looked up. "Sephiroth... Reborn.", he answered. Kiyori stared at him in disbelief. That was impossible, Sephiroth was dead, she saw Cloud kill him herself. "Are you done talking?", Cloud asked, not wanting to hear anymore. "Let's get to the issue at hand. In order to combat Kadaj, we need someone with your expertise. Will you join us, former SOLDIER, Cloud", Rufus asked, holding out his hand.

Cloud looked down. "Former.", he said, his blue eyes turning towards the ground again. "What's this stuff about mother?", Cloud asked, not looking at Rufus. Kiyori's eyed Rufus to see his reaction, wanting to know the answer to this question too.

"Why did Kadaj say something to you? No surprise, there are plenty of kids who miss their mothers. That's the world we live in.", Rufus said, making Kiyori frown. Something in his voice seemed like he was hiding something. It was something in the way his body stiffened... just in the slightest bit.

"Rufus... are you hiding something from me?", Cloud asked, slightly turning his head toward him. "I'd never keep a secret, especially from a comrade.", Rufus answered. Kiyori slightly shook her head. Rufus Shinra had always been good at lying. "I'm sure you want to learn all about the stigma... naturally for the sake of those orphans you live with.", Rufus continued, making Kiyori frown.

Rufus hadn't changed at all. This man knew just what to say to get what he wanted. She turned her eyes toward Cloud who started to look like he was going to actually give in. Rufus raised his hand. "Think about it... Don't you want to put smiles back on their faces? All we want in the end.. is to rebuild our world, Cloud.", he said, doing all he could to convince Cloud. _Don't fall for it Cloud..._ "But I-", Cloud hesitated debating on helping this man, a man that ruined the world no less.

Cloud's eyes met Kiyori's who shook her head very slightly and furrowed her eyebrows a little. "Come on, Cloud! Think about it, together we could rebuild Shinra.", Reno said, leaning against the now open door. That did it. Cloud turned around and made his way out the door. "Not interested.", Cloud called. Kiyori stepped out with him and caught his arm.

"Cloud. Shinra's not telling us everything. I worked with this man for a long time. I know him. He's hiding things.", she said, meeting his blue eyes. "Kiyori you don't have to.", Cloud said, a frown appearing on his face again. "It's the only way anyone will get information out of him.", she answered, letting go of his arm.

"Where are you heading?", she asked, changing the subject. Cloud hesitated before a smile crossed Kiyori's lips. "You don't have to answer... I know.", she said, a small smile crossing her face. Cloud nodded and walked over to his bike. She watched as he drove off and walked back up the steps, opening the door back to the lodge.

Reno smirked at her, making her frown. "Now we just gotta find Tseng and Elena. The other employee's give you any leads?", Reno asked Rude. "Nothing yet.", Rude answered. Reno was seated on one of the couches, stretching his arms over his head. "Hey babe. Come to visit me?", Reno asked, the same smirk still playing on his lips as he acknowledged her.

"No.", Kiyori said, looking around for Rufus. He was no where to be seen at all. Where had he disappeared to? "Where's Rufus?", she asked, still looking around as she sat on the couch next to Reno. "Who'd have thought, Shinra's Employee's all returning to work?", he said, ignoring her question.

Kiyori frowned and turned toward Rude. "Now that's dedication, I'm telling you this is going to be a fresh start.", Reno said, a smile forming on his lips. Kiyori turned her eyes to him, surprised by the soft tone he had used in his voice. "Reno... perhaps you're being too optimistic...", she whispered, giving a slight frown. Rude stood by the window and stared off in the distance, as if he was trying to find something outside. "Well, those who are alive have a lot to atone for.", Rude answered him.

Reno sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Two years... has it already been that long? It seems a lot longer than that. What a nightmare, huh?", he asked. Kiyori frowned more. "It was.", she agreed, meeting his blue eyes. Rude slowly walked away into another room leaving Kiyori and Reno alone. "Kiy..", he said, calling her name softly.

She turned to him slowly, his expression a bit hesitant. "You're sick?", he asked, slowly, leaning forward. Kiyori didn't know how to react but still met his eyes, she slowly nodded and then turned away. Silence fell over them and her ears perked up as she caught the sound of Shinra's chair moving through the next room. "You must hate my guts then.", he said, resting his head on the arm rest and looked up at the ceiling.

"Reno.. It's not your fault.", Kiyori retorted quickly, wanting to kill any guilt he felt. A small smile came to her face as she stood slowly from the couch. "..You were blindly following orders... just like I was. There's nothing to feel guilty for...", she said, heading to where Shinra was. She rested her body against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest. A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to switch to a seductive mode.

She met his eyes making a small smile spread across his face. Her ears picked up the sound of Rude's footsteps walking back into the room to speak with Reno. "Rufus... you haven't changed.", she said, looking at the man in the chair. "Could you give us some time alone.", Rufus called to Reno and Rude, more a statement then a request. Kiyori felt sick to her stomach a little as she approached him. She reached up and took off the blanket that was covering him.

"You can stop hiding behind this.", she whispered. Rufus met her eyes and slowly stood from his chair, pushing the chair away from both of them. Kiyori smirked knowing she was right. It was all an act. He could perfectly stand up by himself, sure... he was sick but he wasn't nearly as feeble as he had acted to be. "You're not telling us something.", she said, not moving her eyes away from his. A small smile came to his lips.

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me?", Rufus said, a frown tugging on his lips. Kiyori bit her bottom lip. "Time has passed since then... and we've both changed..", she whispered, tilting her head down a little to try to seem sincere. "Then are you suggesting a bargain?", Rufus asked, not taking his eyes away from hers. "Perhaps.", she answered taking a step closer to him, her lips very close to his.

"Just like old times.", Rufus said under his breath. Kiyori felt her heart sink a little as she felt his hand bring her closer to him. She hated to have to do this, she hated this man that ruined the world... yet there was always some sexual tension between the two. Rufus was, of course, very handsome but just like all men that had power... they loved their position more then anything else, there was no other place in his heart for a real devoted relationship.

Even when she was in SOLDIER, there was always that tension in the air between them. Things had not changed it seemed for she felt his lips slowly ghost along her cheek. A smirk came to her lips. Rufus was devious and cruel but after all he was just a man, the one and only thing she could control. Kiyori eyes looked up at his as lips gently ghosted over hers, not sure if he fully wanted to give in.

"This stays a secret between us. I want to make myself perfectly clear.", Kiyori said breathlessly as she ghosted her lips across his, not fully committing either till he agreed. "As good as sealed.", he said back, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Kiyori arched her body against his let her hands rest on his chest. "And am I assured that information won't be held from me?", Kiyori asked, looking up at him lustfully, hoping that would be enough for him to give in. "You're assured.", Rufus said as he leaned down, ghosting his lips down her neck once again. Kiyori smirked. _Perfect_ ~

Rufus had done exactly what she wanted. At least she still had some control over him this way. After all... no matter how powerful the man, he still had a dominate gene that every male had to have a woman in his arms.

With the contract sealed between them Kiyori pressed her lips to Rufus', not wanting him to add anything now that she had everything perfectly. She felt him smirk against her lips as she let a soft sound escape her lips. Rufus growled back when he heard her make such a soft sound and pulled her tighter against him.

She smirked as his pure male dominance took over and his hands were slowly creeping up under her shirt at a menacingly slow pace. He was always such a tease. He slowly pulled it off, placing kisses on her shoulder and collarbone, making another soft sound escape her mouth. Rufus' lips traveled to the rim of the bandage, making him pull away. He slowly grabbed her arm and looked at the black ooze seeping through the bandages.

"You have the stigma.", he whispered softly, making her blue eyes fix on him. She nodded slowly and watched as his expression slightly went to one of grief. She quickly pulled her arm away and leaned up to kiss him again, not wanting to loose the lust state he was in. She felt his warm hands running down her body making her moan softly. "Let's not worry about that now...", she sighed back, looking into his eyes lustfully.

His hands slowly made their way down to her hips where he fiddled with the buttons of her black pants. He slowly pulled them down a little, and ran his fingers back up to her hips, playing with the tie strings of her panties. A smirk came to her lips as she slowly pushed him away and sat up on the desk in the room, kicking off her pants.

Rufus let out another low growl when he felt Kiyori's hands glide under his shirt, her cold fingertips tracing random patterns over his stomach. Rufus licked her neck softly as he allowed her fingers to dance along his warm skin. He smirked when he heard a soft hiss come from her and continued to nibble and suck on the sweet spot that he had found on her neck, bringing more soft sexy sounds from her mouth.

She watched as Rufus took a step back from her and slide off his shirt and tossed it across the room. She brought their lips to meet again as he stepped closer to her, their tongues rubbing against each other. Rufus reached down and discarded his remaining clothing as Kiyori ran her fingers through his blond hair.

"Are you sure about this?", Rufus said, breathlessly grabbing onto her hip harder, pulling her closer to him. "If I wasn't sure, would I be here?", Kiyori answered, lust coating her words. Rufus smirked a little kissed her roughly, making Kiyori grip onto him.

* * *

End of Ch.4


	5. Ch5: A Rotting Building Still Standing

**The Dream of Forgiveness**

 **Ch 5: A Rotting Building Still Standing**

Don't own FFVII, but I own OC.

* * *

 _Zack ran down toward Sector eight, running at full speed. The street only lit by the street lights. "Zack, wait that's-", Kiyori started to say but Zack kept running and almost ran into Reno patrolling the area. "Whoa..", Zack said, barely missing him as he stepped sideways. "Sector eight is Turks jurisdiction, slick." Reno said tapping the top of his weapon to his shoulder a few times. Kiyori walked toward Zack. Rude nodded to her in a silent hello._

" _Hey Rude, Reno.", Kiyori said, running her fingers through her black hair. Reno smiled and made his way to Kiyori slowly, taking slow steps. "SOLDIER isn't allowed over here, this is our territory... with the exception of this beautiful creature, right here." Reno said wrapping his arm around Kiyori's shoulder. Their eyes met for just a moment as Kiyori slighted shook her head at his antics._

" _Leave her alone, Reno.", Tseng sighed, frowning at Reno. Kiyori turned to Zack and put a hand on her hip. "If you wouldn't have run off before me telling you then I could have stopped you.", Kiyori sighed, frowning at Zack. "Babysitting again, Kiyori?", Cissnei asked, giggling a little. Kiyori smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "It would seem so."_

 _Cissnei walked up to Zack and held out her hand. "Name is Cissnei, please to meet you.", she said, giving him a warm smile. "Zack, 1st class SOLDIER.", that gleam in his eye appearing again. "So a women Turk, huh? You must be pretty tough.", Zack said, giving a warm smile back to Cissnei._

 _She giggled a little and shook her head. "Well... I don't know about that but I try to keep up with these guys.", she answered. Tseng was about to interrupt them when Kiyori grabbed his arm and pulled him away a little. "What are you doing, Kiyori?", Tseng asked surprised, looking at her._

" _Can't you see, Zack is flirting with her?", Kiyori asked shaking her head. "Cissnei and Zack, unlikely.", Tseng said in his serious monotone. Kiyori let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "You need to get out more Tseng. Come on? I'll buy you a cup of coffee.", she said smiling up at him._

* * *

"What is all this 'Mother' business? It brings back old memories... when Sephiroth attacked me.", Kiyori asked as she slowly peeled off the bandages that were now covered in black ooze. She winced and threw them in the trash as Shinra gently placed fresh new bandages on her stomach and arm. She reached forward and slowly slipped into her tank top, careful to not hit the sores on her arm. She felt Rufus' hands help pull down her shirt. "Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth.", Rufus said as he sat back in his wheel chair.

Kiyori eyes widened and stared at Rufus. "What...? And you didn't bother to tell Cloud that?!", she said, still staring at him. Rufus nodded slowly to her question assuring her of what he had said. He seemingly ignored her second question regarding Cloud. "So this is about Jenova.. isn't it?", she said, frowning a little. "Tseng and Elena found it. Unfortunately they were met with hostility.", Rufus said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Kiyori felt her heart fall. "Are they alright?", she asked, leaning forward a little, anxious to hear what he was going to say.

"Yes, they're receiving medical attention as we speak.", Rufus said, opening the blinds of the window to look out. Relief spilled over her as she looked down at the floor. "Do you want to hear it?", he asked, making Kiyori look up questionably at him.

"Hear what?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. She watched as Shinra slowly strolled to a file cabinet and pulled one of the drawers out. He sifted through a few files and then pulled out a small little tape. "What is that?", Kiyori asked, leaning forward a little to get a better look at it.

"The recordings from when Tseng and Elena got their hands on Jenova's head, two weeks ago.", he answered, making his way over to the desk. He slipped the tape into a little player and clicked the "Play" button.

Kiyori leaned toward it a little, curious to hear what had really went on. "Tseng! Look at this!", Elena's voice came from the recording. "Hm?", Tseng answered her. Kiyori leaned forward as she heard Tseng take in a breath. "Found it.", he whispered. A frown crossed Kiyori's lips as she could just picture Tseng lifting the head into his hands.

Jenova's bright red eyes meeting his. Her pale unnatural colored skin shining slightly. A shiver ran down her spine as she though of how evil... yet beautiful Jenova's face was. "Not a pretty sight, is it?", Elena asked Tseng. "Who cares? Just get the damn thing and let's go.", Reno said, frustration coating his words. "Reno! The chopper!", Tseng said, depriving Reno of saying anything more.

"You got it.", Reno answered, a slight sarcasm still in his tone. Kiyori could hear the soft hum of the helicopter as she pictured Reno trying to land it. All that could be heard was the hum of the blades from the helicopter for a little while. "Whoa! Whoa!", Reno yelled, making Kiyori's eyes widened a little. She could hear very faint sounds of gunshots. She leaned forward again, as if leaning closer would give her any new information.

"I thought he looked familiar to me...", Kiyori whispered out of the nowhere, making Rufus turn to her. "He is in a sense him.. just in shell form.", Rufus added to her comment. They both fell silent as voices on the tape were heard again. "Reno, hurry! Reno!", Elena yelled for him to bring the chopper down faster. There was silence for awhile as she heard shuffling of clothing. "What the hell is that thing?", Reno asked.

More gunshots could be heard and then a pained groan from Elena. "Elena!", Tseng yelled. "Go! Get out!", she yelled at Tseng and Reno. Kiyori slowly closed her eyes as she could hear more gunshots ringing through the air and the heavy breathing of the three turks. "Tseng!", Elena cried as Kiyori heard him grunt in pain. No doubt, Tseng had just been shot.

A deeper frown crossed Kiyori's face. She was happy to know that Tseng and Elena were going to be okay but they must have had to deal with a world of pain. They could have easily gotten themselves killed. What on earth was Rufus thinking? Sending them on some wild chase to the Northern Cave to go find Jenova. The whole thing was a bad idea.. sure it would probably be for the better but risking Tseng and Elena's life like this was just terrible.

More heavy breathing could be heard. Kiyori could only imagine the mass panic that took over them as they were encountering the three silver haired men. "You're going to give her back, eventually.", one of the silver haired men said. His words sounded like a snake, wrapping around his victim. A shiver ran down Kiyori's spine as she heard his voice. His words coated with malice and dominance.. to close to her old partner's.

"Go Reno, Go!", Elena cried out as another gunshot was heard. "Shit...", Reno mumbled to himself as Kiyori heard the hum of the helicopter again. Everything was dead quiet from there as Rufus reached over to click it off. Silence fell over both of them as Kiyori replayed the words of Kadaj in her head. That voice... it was like a snake wrapping around her neck. "...It's him.", Kiyori whispered meeting Rufus' eyes. "There's no question in my mind.", she continued, touching her neck with her fingertips. She desperately wanted this cold, death-like feeling to go away. Rufus didn't say anything and put the tape back into the filing cabinet.

Minutes of silence passed between them as Kiyori took all this new information in. To think that Sephiroth could come back was something that she wasn't prepared for. "What's this about children disappearing?", Kiyori asked. "I don't know.", he answered. "Rufus, you promi-", she started to say before Rufus cut her off by giving her a sharp look. "I really don't know, Kiyori.", he said, frowning.

Kiyori sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know you have some sort of plan.", Kiyori said, stepping down onto the tile floor, her heels clicking against the ground. She needed to get as much information from him as she could... while she was still under the "roof" of their "agreement". Rufus stayed silent for a minute and then sighed. "Jenova's head is in my possession.", he said, meeting her eyes.

Kiyori stiffened and frowned deeply. "Rufus... why are you holding onto that thing!? Send it away from here, anywhere! To a safer place! Having that thing is just begging Kadaj and his gang to come here and harm you!", Kiyori said, raising her voice. Even though the romantic feelings for Rufus had gone, she still didn't want to see him get hurt or worse, killed.

"Calm yourself, Kiyori.", Rufus answered her. Kiyori gave him a puzzled look and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know. I know... you have a plan.", she said, biting her bottom lip. A small smile crossed Rufus' lips as he nodded slowly. "You're not gonna tell me?", Kiyori asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I'm going to use it to entice Kadaj. Even though he is my enemy... I need to keep him close. I could gain valuable information from him if I try to work with him.", Rufus said, turning his head toward one of the windows.

"Do they know you have it?", Kiyori asked, starting to get a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "They believe I do but have not been able to see it... but there is no doubt in their heart that I have it.", Rufus answered her. Kiyori ran her fingers through her hair again. What a mess. "You're playing a dangerous game, Rufus... but I suppose you're used to that.", she countered.

This was not the greatest idea she could have come up with but if Rufus wanted to do this then she didn't have much choice. She reached for the blanket that Rufus had been using to cover himself with and gently put it on top of him, covering him back up.

A small frown appeared on her lips as she stared at the sores on his hand, noticing now up close the extent of how far the disease was. She was about to walk away when Rufus reached out and grabbed her hand making her turn back to look at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry.", he said, letting go of her hand slowly. Kiyori sighed and walked toward the door, slipping out of his grasp. "I'm sorry our world is like this...I didn't intend for it to be. I had a picture in my head and I battled for it so badly that I discarded everything else... including you.", he said, again with more concern in his tone. Kiyori frowned. "Your world.", she corrected him.

She turned the latch that unlocked the door and held onto the door knob, turning her head slightly back to look at him. "I don't regret being in SOLDIER. It gave me a purpose in life during a dark time... however... I regret not seeing the bad in people before it was too late. It's my fault... I had too much trust in the company... and in you. SOLDIER may have helped me out of the dark but in the end, it left me in an abyss.", she said and with that closed the door behind her.

* * *

Yuffie strolled past Kiyori's room quickly not wanting to see her sister but stopped as she realized the room was empty. She looked around making sure no one was around and then quietly walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Looking around the room she noticed a small little leather bag resting on the table. Her curiosity was killing her as she stared at the bag. She had to see what was inside. Yuffie slowly reached for the bag and held it with both hands, surprised by the weight of it.

She quickly opened it, seeing a bunch of extra throwing knives wrapped together with rubber bands. Nothing of interest really till her eyes caught something, a small little piece of paper folded up twice. She quickly grabbed the small piece of paper and set the bag down on the table. Unfolding it quickly Yuffie frowned to see that it was a photo.

The photo was of their family, many years ago before Kiyori left. Yuffie's eyes gazed over the photo. Their mother standing proud and tall between both of them. Their father, with his arm wrapped around their mother's shoulder. Kiyori was slightly shorter, standing by their mother, a slight smile on her face as she stared at the camera.

Yuffie's eyes traveled to herself. She had her arms wrapped around her mother's leg and was smiling brightly at the camera. A tear came to her eyes as she looked up at the scene captured in the photograph. Why did Kiyori leave this? They had such a happy family.

A sigh escaped her lips as she folded the piece of paper back to how it was and slipped it back into the bag. Kiyori changed.. that's why she left. After their mother died, Kiyori became a totally different person, one that was enclosed and serious. Yuffie's ears perked up when she heard the sound of the front door creak open. She quickly walked back to her room, shutting the door, not wanting to get caught.

* * *

Kiyori walked along the road soundlessly, taking in the warm breeze as she wandered toward the old abandoned church. The wood had begun to rot away from the years of old age and the elements even from a distance. The dust kicked up as she approached making her cough slightly. She put a hand over her mouth and nose, hoping to not breathe any of the dirt in.

All around the church was rubble.. piles and piles of metal rubble. All the things that had broken during Meteor's fall. Memories hidden beneath the sea of torn metal. Everything had been so ruined but somehow the Church managed to stay up.

No one could explain it but somehow Kiyori knew it had something to do with that Cetra girl. Somehow she had protected the Church from falling that day. Her heels crunched the metal rubble underneath her feet as she maneuvered around the huge piles of it, careful to not snag her clothes on any of the pointed sharp ends of the teared metal.

As she walked through the church a gasp came from her lips as she saw Cloud and Tifa laying on the floor, unconscious. "Cloud, Tifa!", she yelled, running toward them. She knelt down quickly and turned Cloud over, holding her fingertips up to his neck, checking for a pulse.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she quickly turned Tifa over on her back too, doing the same to check her pulse. What on earth had made them unconscious? Kiyori slowly unzipped Tifa's shirt, checking for any wounds on her body. Nothing. "Tifa.", Kiyori called to her, zipping her shirt back.

Kiyori gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, trying to wake her. Nothing. Kiyori turned to Cloud and did the same, unzipping his shirt, checking for wounds or any signs of blood. She found the same as she did with Tifa. There was nothing physically wrong with them... what was going on?

She slowly zipped his shirt back up and then frowned as she saw a black stain on his arm. His sickness was getting worse... as she feared. Her eyes traveled to a dark patch in the flowers. She frowned deeper as she saw some of the black ooze.. no doubt it had been from Cloud. Kiyori stood slowly and took her phone out of her pocket, dialing the closest person she knew. "Reno.", the man answered on the other line.

"Reno, … come to the old church. I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

End of Ch.5


	6. Ch6: An Old Memory

**The Dream of Forgiveness**

 **Ch 6 : An Old Memory**

Don't own FFVII, Square Enix does, but I own OC

* * *

Kiyori frowned and stayed with Cloud and Tifa making sure they were okay while she waited for Reno and Rude to arrive there. The sun started to set as she waited, feeling the air get colder in the church. She cursed herself for not bringing a jacket and wrapped her arms around herself. Wincing, she loosened her arms, forgetting the disease that was swimming through her body.

She watched Cloud and Tifa sleep on the bed of flowers within the church of Sector 5. She smiled as she looked at the light shining down from the hole in the ceiling. Despite the lifeless land.. somehow the Cetra girl was able to make this patch of flowers fertile. Truly something of divine purity. Nothing much grew in Midgar, the Mako Reactors had drained all the life out of the land... another thing to thank the Shinra family for. Kiyori shook her head. What had she ever seen in Rufus?

Perhaps it was his top position in the company had made her so attracted to him. She slowly reached into her pocket and grabbed a cigarette. She hardly smoked but lately the stress of the possible reappearance of her old partner was starting to get to her. Her nerves were clearly on edge.

She did not want a repeat of two years ago. That had been one hell of a nightmare... and now it seemed like history was going to repeat itself again. She slowly lit the cigarette and took a drag of it, blowing the smoke out of her mouth in little puffs.

Her eyes traveled around the church the large windows, some broken but some still intact, and remembered the young Cetra girl that cultivated the flower patch in a land that was now dead. The church still held the wall art from gods and goddesses long since forgotten, the beautiful chandeliers still hanging for the ceiling and the big columns that went from floor to ceiling, holding the church up. After all this time and with all the destruction.. somehow it had managed to stay up.

It seemed like hours passed by but finally Reno and Rude arrived. Rude nodded to her when he saw her, moving over to the two bodies lying on the floor. "Thank you guys, I wouldn't be able to do this just by myself.", she said, turning her head back to look at Cloud and Tifa. Reno raised an eyebrow. "What happened?", he asked.

Kiyori shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... when I arrived they were like this. I checked both of them, there's no physical wounds on them. Tifa has a couple of scratches but nothing to make her unconscious.", Kiyori answered him, tapping the ashes off of her cigarette. Rude bent down and picked up Tifa, who didn't budge at all and then motioned for her to grab Cloud.

Kiyori nodded and crushed her cigarette under her boot to put it out and then slowly walked over to him, frowning as she knelt down to grab his shoulders. His eyes seemed to be scrunched in pain, no doubt the stigma had probably began to ooze right before he fell unconscious.

Kiyori looked at Reno. "Help me.", she whispered, slowly lifting Cloud up. "I don't want to hurt him.", she said softly, her eyes fixed on his arm where some of the ooze dripped onto her hand. Reno eyes fell on Kiyori who was still looking at Cloud with a very sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Kiy?", Reno asked.. genuinely concerned about her. Kiyori turned back to look at Reno and then shook her head. Not wanting to really answer but nonetheless had to. "I'm not afraid of death... but... I'm going to miss them.", she whispered turning back to Cloud. A small smile came to her face.

"You know.. when I first met him.. I thought he was way out of his league in SOLDIER.. but.. he proved to be one of the best.", she said as she wrapped one of Clouds arms around her shoulder and lifted him up. Reno quickly took the other side and helped her, careful to not hurt him anywhere the Geostigma had started to spread. "Ugh, he's heavy...", Reno whined, making a short laugh come from Kiyori, as they made there way outside the Church.

* * *

Kiyori stepped slowly into the room looking towards the beds to see that Tifa and Cloud hadn't woken up yet. Rude nodded to her. "They took the kids..", Kiyori said, giving him a worried look. "To the Cetra's home... I don't know why...", Kiyori continued, Reno had informed her. She hadn't minded calls from Reno but this one in particular had been horrible. Silence fell over them as they took in this information.

"So are you helping out Avalanche, Kiy?" Reno asked Kiyori, breaking the silence. "Yes, Cloud asked me for help.", she answers, walking over to where they had laid him down to rest. She raised her hand and touched his forehead softly, feeling for any type of temperature imbalance. There was nothing. Kiyori turned her attention to Rude walking back over them so she could talk in a quieter voice.

"Do you know what's going on? I mean with Kadaj and his gang?" They both shook there head from side to side. Reno sighed and leaned his head against Kiyori's shoulder. She was too tired to argue so she just let him. Kiyori frowned more. "IT is him... isn't it?", Kiyori asked, not really wanting an answer back. Silence fell over them again, but that's all Kiyori needed to hear. A pain in her heart started to form as she felt the memories flood back. _Septhiroth... what do you want?_ "It's like a nightmare that keeps on repeating... like a broken record.", she said.

Reno and Rude continued to stay silent as Kiyori looked down slightly. "It's only been two years... but already this is the third time I have had to deal with Sephiroth. It's like... nothing will be able to stop him.", she whispered. Reno took his head off Kiyori's shoulder and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Relax, Kiy. Things are gonna turn out okay.", he said, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

Kiyori said nothing but slipped out of his arms and walked over to the window seat waiting for her two friends to wake up from their slumber. Reno and Rude stayed silent, leaning against the door, doing the same. When Cloud finally woke up he blinked a few times before slowly sitting up and looking around him. His eyes landed on Tifa, sleeping next to him on the other bed. He stood up slowly from the bed and looked down at her, resting on the plaid bed spread.

"You know you're pretty heavy." Reno said, catching Cloud off guard. Reno was leaning against the wall on one side off the door with Kiyori standing next to him. "Weren't there some kids living with you?" Rude asked standing on the other side of the door. "Cause they ain't here." Reno commented. They waited, but Cloud remained silent and just turned his head down. "What? You don't care?" Rude asked. Kiyori stared at Cloud, frowning more. "I just…" he softly said looking away from Rude and back down at Tifa.

Reno sighed. "You're a real handful." Reno breathed our before Rude walked out, just before he went out the door he gave Kiyori a kiss on the cheek. She raised her eyebrow at him as he smirked at her and walked out the doorway slamming it behind him. Kiyori let out a sigh of her own before sitting down on the bed beside Cloud, who was still sitting with his head leaned down.

"So what now Cloud? You're just going to sit and give up?", she asked, turning her eyes toward him. Cloud looked at her but didn't answer. Kiyori sighed and laid back on the bed, hoping that Cloud would say something even though she knew he wouldn't.

"How are you feeling?", she asked, reaching out to touch his arm. He winced a little and turned his eyes away. "I'm fine.", he answered her quickly. Kiyori shook her head and stood up, standing in front of Cloud. He looked up at her a little surprised and watched as she lifted her shirt up on the side.

He could see the black ooze just beneath the first layer of skin and sores that were eating away at her, just under her rib cage. The little bandages she had to cover it was already covered in black ooze. "You don't have to pretend with me... I have it too... remember?!", she shouted, making him wince. "Don't put me at ease. I know... Cloud, we've been through hell together. You tell me the truth or I walk out of here and don't help you.", she threatened.

To this statement Cloud met her eyes and frowned. "I'm sorry.", he whispered. Kiyori let her shirt fall back down. "It's fine. I'll be right back, I need to change these.", she said as she made her way to the bathroom. "Need help?", he asked, catching her off guard. Her eyes fell on Tifa who was still fast asleep. Her attention moved back to Cloud as she nodded.

* * *

" _We're going to find her, Cloud. Please... stop worrying.", Kiyori said trying to calm her friend down. Cloud stood silent and didn't say a word but his expression of worry still stayed the same. Kiyori sighed and walked past Cloud outside of the small abandoned home they had all found. She needed some fresh air, the air inside the house was so thick with anxiety that she could hardly breathe._

 _Kiyori had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well. Something in the pit of her stomach just.. didn't feel right. As she stepped outside, she turned her head to see Vincent leaning against the wall. "You couldn't breathe in their, either?", she asked him. Vincent merely shook his head and closed his crimson eyes._

 _A silence fell over them until Kiyori let out a sigh and shoved her hand in her pocket. Pulling out her packet of cigarettes and lighter. If ever she needed a cigarette.. this was the time. The mist in the outside air was thick, making it quite foggy and chilly on her skin._

 _She slowly took a drag of her cigarette and then turned her gaze to Vincent again. "Cloud's not doing well...I should probably try to talk to him again.", she whispered, hoping that no one heard them from inside._

" _Leave him.", Vincent said, making Kiyori raise an eyebrow. "He needs some time alone.", Vincent continued, meeting Kiyori's eyes. She slowly nodded knowing that he was right. She assumed Vincent understood some kind of similar feeling that Cloud felt in the past. Cloud more then anything should be alone... even if she wanted to help, there wasn't much she could do. "You're right..", she whispered, as she fell into silence again, looking out at the scenery._

" _Sometimes it's best to not say anything and let people heal inside.", he said. Kiyori turned her head up. "Never though about it that way.. I never want my friends to feel like they're alone. They shouldn't have to feel like that.", she said, tapping some ashes off her cigarette. "You seem to have a lot of words of wisdom.", Kiyori said, crossing her legs together. Vincent didn't say anything but looked down at her. "I thank you for it.", Kiyori said, giving him a slight smile. That was all she could muster in this time. Sephiroth was stirring up trouble for the second time. Her old partner... back again to cause chaos in her life._

 _Kiyori felt a warmth spread through her. For whatever reason she always felt comfortable around Vincent, even though he didn't talk much. He was handsome with his pale skin, those red eyes and deep voice. She knew she shouldn't get involved with Cloud's friends too much, after all, this event would come to a close and she would make her departure. Having a relationship with one of them would certainly make things more complicated however, she couldn't help the attraction that she had for him. "I remember him.", Kiyori said slowly, hatred filling her eyes. "Hmm?", Vincent asked. "...Hojo.", Kiyori said the name venomously as she pictured that mans face._

 _She could see out of the corner of her eye that Vincent had stiffened when she had uttered Hojo's name. Her eyes traveled down to his metal arm. "It seems that he had more time to spend with you.. then me.", Kiyori said, taking another drag of her cigarette. Vincent's eyes traveled down her body, trying not to stare for too long. Truly he was only looking to see any signs of Hojo's experiments but try as he might, he still made a mental note of how sexy she looked in her tight leather shirt and pants. "Why are you traveling with us, Vincent? Is it a personal gain? You seemed like you didn't want to at first... what made you change your mind?", she asked, looking up into his crimson eyes._

 _Vincent stayed silent. "'To wake me from my nightmare'...Interesting words from a man sleeping in a coffin.", she said, still looking up at him. "What is this failure that you have to atone for?", she continued. Vincent closed his eyes slowly. "I couldn't stop Sephiroth's creation.", Vincent finally said after some silence._

 _Kiyori frowned a little and shook her head. "What? You can't take that burden on yourself.. plus you have already told us that. Is that really your motive or are there deeper feelings hidden beneath those words..", she whispered. Vincent didn't know what to answer to that. Kiyori shook her head. "You don't have to tell me. I just find you... puzzling.", she said, giving a shrug as she turned her head back to look out at the scenery._

 _The Forgotten City was such a different place hidden beyond the Sleeping Forest. Many of the houses had faded away but some, like the one they were staying in for the night, had stood the test of time. It was amazing a roof made up of conch shells could still stand after all these years. It was beautiful to say the least... unlike anything Kiyori had ever seen._

 _This had to be where Aeris was. Her ancient city where the Cetra once lived. "There are things I wish I could go back and do differently.". Vincent said, slowly, turning his head to look at Kiyori. Kiyori nodded and tapped the ashes off her cigarette again. "Don't we all... back in SOLDIER... there's so much I wish I could take back. I wish I would have opened my eyes more before doing Rufus' bidding.", she said, biting her bottom lip. She let the cigarette fall to the floor where she smashed it with the point of her heel._

" _They experimented on you...didn't they?", she asked, meeting his crimson eyes. She saw Vincent visibly stiffen at her words but didn't say anything, he just simply nodded his head. "They did to me too... but I guess you can tell that by my eyes.", she said, staring out at the land in front of her._

" _Eyes infused with Mako energy. A SOLDIER trademark. Color of the sky, ...right?_ _", Kiyori recited, waving her hand in a dramatic fashion. "A remember a friend once saying that.. it used to be a thing we bragged about... now it's a thing we hide from the world.", she said, closing her eyes. Silence fell over them again, all that could be heard was the quiet chirping of Locusts around them._

 _There was stirring from inside the cabin. Kiyori got up from leaning against the wall and took a few steps past Vincent. "Are you coming? I'm sure you don't want to continue your story and have the others hear.", she asked, turning back to him, inviting him to keep her company just a little longer. She knew she shouldn't be but... a little flirtation was good for the both of them... probably. Vincent slowly got up from leaning against the wall and walked toward her, silently agreeing with her statement._

" _It seems both of our pasts directly have Hojo connected to them... that man is something else... practically the devil himself.", Kiyori said, placing her hand in her pocket. "What did he do to you?", Vincent asked, keeping up with her steps. Kiyori bit her bottom lip as her bright blue eyes fell to the floor._

" _During the Nibelheim incident with Sephiroth.. so many were killed... but the people that survived, including Cloud and I were experimented on... by him. His grand 'Jenova Reunion Theory' was what he was testing." Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Jenova Reunion Theory?", he asked. "Yes, he believed that if he were to break apart Jenova.. the parts would have the desire to return back together. Even if it was on a cellular level.", she answered._

 _Vincent nodded his head slowly. "That being said.. he experimented on us for four years... though I'm sure that's nothing compared to what he did with you.", she whispered, taking slower steps as the rotting floor boards creaked underneath both of them. "Metamorphosis.", Vincent said, making Kiyori turn to him. "What?", she asked, turning her head to the side slowly._

" _That's what he was testing on me.. and he succeeded to somewhat of a degree.", Vincent continued. Kiyori stopped walking as they reached the end of the pathway. It had carried them to the bottom of the city, just near the waters edge. Vincent crossed his arms and leaned against the half broken brick wall, it was probably a safety measure that the Cetra had put up to keep their children from falling into the water._

" _You can transform into things.", Kiyori said, more a statement then a question to which Vincent slowly nodded. "Interesting. Very Interesting. So you're super human... just like Cloud and I.", she whispered, looking out at the water, it reflected the ice and conch shells from the buildings beautifully. She could see exactly why the Cetra's wanted to keep this land a secret. Shinra would have destroyed it without a second thought. They wouldn't have cared about the beauty of the land._

 _Kiyori turned back to look at Vincent, his crimson eyes were bright as he stared back at her. "We'll get him eventually.", Kiyori whispered, taking a slight step closer to Vincent. "I swear on my past as a First Class SOLDIER. I will kill that man.", she said, standing in front of Vincent. "But we will have to work together. We have a common goal.", she continued. Vincent nodded. "I have to atone for my own sins."_

 _Kiyori nodded. "I get that.". Her eyes fell back on the City. Vincent took a step forward toward her, his eyes drawn to hers as the light reflected from the water back into her eyes. Her eyes were blue, the prettiest blue he had ever seen. Her gaze turned back to him, earning him a small smile. "I... was involved with Shinra... the Turks.", he said, moving to stand beside her. Her eyes widened a little as she nodded. "Even more connected.", she whispered._

" _You're interesting.", she stated, looking back up at him. "I could say the same...", he answered back, making a smirk form on her lips. "You'll just have to spend more time around me.", she said, leaning forward a little. Vincent closed the distance between them as his lips met hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into him, fully enthralled by his kiss._

 _His hand came up to cradle the side of her face as he slowly pulled away, his eyes still on her lips. They both stood still as they realized what had been done. Kiyori's eyes gazed up toward the huts to make sure no one was watching before turning her gaze back to Vincent. He pressed his lips to hers again, this time a little harder._

" _Vincent..", she murmured against his lips, as his lips traveled to the corner of her mouth and down her neck. "We should stop.", she reluctantly whispered, as he pulled away from her. "We could be seen.", she clarified to him as he nodded. She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him again, biting on his lower lip as she pulled away and started walking back to the hut but not before turning around and giving him a wink._

* * *

Vincent slowly opened his eyes. A dream? … No. A memory of two years ago. "The Jenova Reunion Theory".. could that be what was going on with the three silver haired men. He hadn't recalled that conversation with Kiyori for years.

Perhaps seeing her at the bar was enough to trigger old memories. She didn't look any different at all. Still the same porcelain skin, bright blue eyes, and the same hard yet caring personality. Vincent slowly rose from the bed and stared at the floor boards.

It had only been two years but it seemed like forever since he had seen her. His last memories of her had been when they were evacuating people from Midgar. For some reason "The Jenova Reunion Theory" was eating away inside at him. It seemed like a plausible explanation for what these three men wanted. There was only one way to find out, he would have to stay hidden and gain information on them.

* * *

End of Ch.6


	7. Ch7: Tifa's Lament

**The Dream of Forgiveness**

 **Ch 7: Tifa's Lament**

Don't own FFVII, Square Enix does, but I own OC

* * *

As Cloud helped Kiyori put her shirt back on over the freshly changed bandages she sighed. "Honestly Cloud, stop trying to take the burden all on yourself..", Kiyori whispered, careful not to wake Tifa. She really did not want to explain to Tifa why she had her shirt off in front of her friend. Cloud stayed silent for a minute, moving his blue eyes to fix on the corner of the room.

"It is my burden.", he finally said. Kiyori sighed and let go of her shirt, letting it fall back against her stomach. "That's a lie and you know it.", she retorted back to him as they walked back toward the beds. Cloud said nothing but continued to stay looking at the wall. Kiyori shook her head.

"Cloud... I knew Sephiroth much longer then you... than any of you. I should have seen everything coming. President Shinra's Death... Nibelhiem... ...the deaths of love ones.", she whispered, referring to Zack and Aeris. Cloud turned his eyes back to Kiyori a little surprised.

"The truth was I had a feeling something bad was going to happen... it just seemed like everything was too in place... almost too perfect... but... I just wasn't brave enough to speak up.", Kiyori whispered, letting her shoulders fall a little.

Cloud stayed silent, listening to Kiyori as he watched her shoulders droop down, almost as if she was letting go of a large weight she was carrying on them. Kiyori sat down next to Cloud and sighed a little. Her eyes met his for a moment and his heart sank a little as a incredibly rare sad smile crossed her face.

"If you can't bare to share it with all of us, at least share it with me. It will take some weight off your shoulders.", she said, staring off out the open window as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "We're partners... remember?", she asked, rhetorically. She could see that the sun was starting to set, her eyes started to close on their own. It had been awhile since she had slept, perhaps she could take a small nap while Tifa was still asleep.

Silence continued to fall over them as she thought about Kadaj. Why were they resurrecting Sephiroth? She thought about Cloud. Why he wouldn't speak, even when it was with her. She thought of Tifa. Struggling to get Cloud to open up. She thought of Vincent. Being away for two years hadn't changed him much. She hadn't realized she actually missed his company till she arrived. She thought of Yuffie. Her only sister who still hadn't forgiven her for leaving and not being there for when their mother passed away.

"Cloud, I need to rest... at least until Tifa wakes up.", she said softly, lying down, resting her head on the pillow. Cloud nodded a little and stood up from the bed, giving Kiyori room to stretch out. "I'll wake you up when I'm leaving.", he simply answered and then turned his gaze out the window. She watched as he walked toward it and leaned against the wall, still staring out the window as if he was searching for something in the fog.

Kiyori smiled a little, closing her eyes slowly. She needed to stay alive for her friends. At least to make sure Cloud was safe. She needed to live for her promise to Zack. Kiyori drew in a long breath and sighed it out as she silently prayed that she would wake up after she fell asleep, praying that the stigma wouldn't take her just yet. Any other time was fine, but death would have to wait until she sorted this out.

* * *

Tifa slowly woke up, blinking her tired eyes and turned her head. She looked at Kiyori who was laying on the bed next to her asleep. It was dark in the room, only the light from the moon showed through, if it had not been for the open window Tifa wouldn't have been able to tell that it was Kiyori.

Cloud was sitting on the foot of the bed, giving Kiyori room to stretch out, looking down at the floor boards. "Reno and Rude are out looking for them.", Cloud said, still not looking at Tifa. She slowly sat up on the bed and frowned as she looked at Cloud.

Kiyori opened her eyes abruptly when she heard the sound of Tifa's movements and Cloud's voice but she didn't dare move or announce that she was awake. It was quite for awhile and then Tifa spoke "You have geostigma, don't you?" she finally asked. Kiyori frowned deeply, opened her eyes and looked at Tifa with pity, as if trying to comfort her without using words. She still didn't dare move. She didn't want to interrupt with Cloud miraculously opened up to Tifa.

"You're gonna give up and die, is that it?" she looked from Cloud to Kiyori who had was still laying on the bed, her bright blue eyes now open and looking at Tifa with sympathy. Tifa didn't say anything to Kiyori but instead turned to look at the wall. "So it is." She said bringing her legs against her chest.

"There is no cure." Cloud mumbled, still not meeting her eyes. Kiyori looked at the corner of her bed where Cloud was sitting. "Yeah, but that's not stopping Denzel is it!? Don't run! Let's fight it together! We can help each other, I know we can!", Tifa said, trying to convince him to stay, but Kiyori knew he wanted to do it himself.

Silence fell over all of them. It was clear that Cloud decided that he would do it alone. Whether he wanted to be alone or not was different. "I guess that only works for real families.", She mumbled looking away when she didn't get a reaction from him.

Kiyori looked at Tifa, her eyes showed someone that had been hurt. Someone that was really trying to make something work between two people but never achieving it. Tifa wanted a family with him, to be with him, it was clear. Unfortunately, Kiyori didn't know if Tifa would ever get to fulfill that dream. Another unfulfilled dream. She could only hope that one day they could for Tifa's sake.

"Tifa…I'm not fit to help anyone...", he finally started. "Not my family, not my friends…nobody.", he ended never once looking up at her. "Dilly-Dally-Shilly-Shally." At this both Cloud and Kiyori looked at her. Kiyori frowned a little more. Tifa didn't want to say it but in her own way she wanted Cloud to let her into his life.

Cloud was either too stubborn to realize it or just plain didn't know how Tifa really felt. "Dilly-Dally-Shilly-Shally!", she repeated a little louder. "I think she wants you to move on, man.", Reno said stepping back into the room along with Rude. "Did you find them?" Kiyori calmly asked, making Cloud turn to her in surprise a little bit.

"No. Only a witness... Kadaj's gang took the kids.", Reno said looking from her to Cloud. Kiyori sat up and rested her back against the headboard. This was becoming a bigger predicament by the second. "Where are they?", Cloud asked him, turning his body a little bit towards Reno.

"They're at their base now. The Forgotten City.", answered Rude. It was quite nobody moved a muscle. "Go." Cloud said making them all look at him with that one simple word. "I have to talk to Rufus.", he finished as he stood up from the bed.

"Stop running!" Tifa suddenly shouted after a pause. "I know…even if you find the kids, you might not be able to help them, maybe something will happened that can never un-happen and that scares you, doesn't it?", Tifa continued, leaning forward a little. But you need to think about now, really take it in! Look at you, you think you got it so damn hard!" Tifa shouted at him.

Kiyori watched Tifa shout at Cloud. A small smile came to her lips as she wondered how long Tifa had been holding that emotion in. Her eyes traveled to Rude and Reno arguing about if they should leave or stay making her smile a little more. She shook her head at there antics, they hadn't changed.

She turned her attention back to Tifa, who was still shouting. "Well you hate being alone so let people in.", her voice lowered again. "Sure you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either!", she said. Kiyori had to admit that Tifa was right.

She turned her blue eyes away again locking them with Reno for a second. She made a small nod in Cloud's direction, silently telling him to let Cloud do it.. He nodded back, a smirk crossing over his lips. "You go.", he said getting Cloud's attention. "The base is all yours."he added and walked out the door followed by Rude.

Rude turned his eyes to Kiyori before walking out and also he made a small nod giving a silent goodbye before he closed the door after them. Kiyori turned her attention back to an emotional Tifa. "Which is it?" Tifa asked.

Cloud still stood with his back to her facing the door. "Our memory or us?" she finally asked looking up at him. Her eyes seemed slightly watery as she looked up at him. Kiyori frowned and wanted to get up and comfort Tifa but bit her tongue and stayed still. Her eyes traveled to Cloud. He seemed to be doing an inner battle with himself. In some ways she agreed with both of them Sharing your life with someone is hard but it will help you all in the end.

Cloud walked out the door determined to help the kids. Kiyori nodded to Tifa and was about to walk out when Tifa called her. "Kiyori... please look after Cloud. He seems to listen to you more than me." Kiyori nodded her head again. "When did you get so motherly, Tifa?", Kiyori asked, a small smile coming to her face. Tifa shook her head. "You were gone for a really long time, Kiyori.", she answered, making Kiyori frown. Harsh words but true. Her eyes turned back to the door. "I apologize for that. I'll work on making it up to you all.", she whispered before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Cloud walked to his motorcycle and got on, reaching down to turn the key into the ignition. He turned and looked at Kiyori expecting her to try and stop him. To his surprise she didn't and just looked toward the misty forest. "Cloud, I'm not going to stop you... but don't get into trouble. I don't want to have to keep rescuing you.", she said jokingly. Cloud looked at her, a small smile crossing over his lips and nodded his head.

"Cloud, do me a favor. Don't go try and fight Kadaj and his gang by yourself, you'll only get hurt.", she added, meeting his equal blue eyes. Cloud looked down, he seemed to be contemplating with himself again. Kiyori knew that he wanted to go fight them by himself because it was his fight, but she was not about to let that happen.

"Where are you headed?", he asked, looking back at her. "Oh. Here and there. Does it matter?", she said, speaking in a little riddle. He watched Kiyori took a few steps towards the forest. "Here and there?", he asked, repeating her words. "I feel that I should study my enemy before I confront them again. I'm off to go see what I can find.", she finally answered.

Cloud nodded and watched Kiyori as she walked into the forest. When she was out of site he turned on his motorcycle and drove off. Kiyori looked back in the direction that Cloud was, hearing the sound of Fenrir slowly fade away. _It's only been two years, but I can tell he feels powerless..._

Kiyori walked into the forest, a musty smell filled her nose as she could feel the dampness of the forest floor underneath her shoes. Shinra mansion would probably be her best bet for finding information. Especially regarding the experiment that had been done to her years ago. As she walked along she let her mind wander back to when she and Cloud were still in SOLDIER.

* * *

 _Kiyori walked down the hall to the barracks. She passed some of the lower level soldiers on the way there who bowed or saluted her as she walked passed them. She gave a small smile and nod to them in acknowledgment. Room 110, Room 111 and finally Room 112._

 _She peeked her head into the room and knocked on the door frame. Cloud was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He seemed puzzled to say the least. Completely lost in his own head. "What's wrong Cloud?", she asked, slowly making her way toward him. Cloud turned his head towards her a little, not sitting up. Kiyori cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow._

" _Is this about Sephiroth?", she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. Cloud nodded slowly turning his eyes back up to the ceiling.. Kiyori gave a sigh and tapped her foot against the hard tile floor. She wanted more information then just a nod._

" _I'm going to go take a shower.", he said in a emotionless tone, as he sat up from the bed. "What's bothering you Cloud?", Kiyori asked again. He looked around at the other Soldiers walking around._

" _There's no place to talk in private.", he said as he walked into the bathroom. He raised his hand a little and gestured with his hand for her to follow. Another sigh escaped her lips but nonetheless she still followed him._

 _Cloud went over to the shower and turned it on and took off his uniform. Kiyori just turned her eyes away as he went into the shower not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Being one of the only women in SOLDIER she was quite use to this._

 _Kiyori sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at the tiled floor. "Ready to talk now, Cloud?", she asked after a few minutes of silence, steadily losing her patience. "Kiyori...what made Sephiroth go on a rampage?", Kiyori looked down at her lap. Not the question she wanted to be asked. She had a feeling the conversation was going to be about her ex-partner._

 _It was the last thing she wanted to talk about but she couldn't very well go on the next mission with Cloud feeling like this the whole way. It would end up bringing the whole team down. "I don't know the full details.", she answered._

 _That wasn't totally a lie, she didn't know the full details. One hour she was talking to Sephiroth in the small little inn that they were staying in and then the next he was setting all the houses on fire. "Why did Shinra put the notice out saying that he was dead? He can't be...he's too powerful", Cloud said._

 _Kiyori didn't know how to answer that question. "Cloud look... I don't think he is dead either... but it seems Shinra is just doing that to protect SOLDIERS public image. Can you imagine the panic that people would feel if they knew that a 'murderer' was running loose?", she asked as she shook her head._

 _Ever since the day Sephiroth went crazy, Cloud had been scared of him. It was like Sephiroth had attacked him personally and no one else. Kiyori looked up slowly, biting her bottom lip. "I do know one thing though, Cloud..."_

 _Cloud pulled the shower curtain a little and craned his neck to meet her eyes. "Your going to have to let go of your fear. It will just make you weak." With that Kiyori hopped off the bathroom counter. She stepped toward the door and put her hand on the handle before she let her shoulders hang a little._

" _I'm leaving SOLDIER.", she whispered, making Cloud's eyes widen. "What?", he asked, not believing what he had just heard. "I've done my time... I kept my promise. Now you have to live out your promise. I won't ever be far. Call me if you ever need me. I'll always be there to help.", she whispered, smiling a little as she closed the bathroom door._

* * *

Kiyori shook her head at the memory, Cloud had apparently not listened to a word she had said, she could still see the fear in his eyes especially when Rufus had mentioned the investigation of Sephiroth. No matter... once she settled this then she wouldn't have to worry about Cloud living in fear any longer.

The Shinra mansion was her best bet for any information on the experiments that occurred in the past. All the files must have still been there within the sealed rooms. It shouldn't be too hard to break down the rusty doors. She hoped Vincent didn't mind a little breaking and entering.

* * *

End of Ch.7


	8. Ch8: The Mansion

**Black Rose**

 **Ch 8 : The Mansion**

Don't own FFVII, Square Enix does, but I own OC

* * *

The forest air was cold, making her shiver a little. She quickened her pace towards Shinra mansion wanting to get there before it got dark. She could at least sleep on the floor if she needed too and not be left outside in the dark. Her tired legs continued to carry her further for what seemed like hours until she could finally make out the outline of some houses in a small town.

"Nibelheim.", she whispered to herself. She quickened her pace and made her way up to the town, making sure to travel around the outskirts as to not be seen. She could see the mansion coming into clearer focus now. The boards of the mansion were rotting from the wood being drenched in the rain. She gently ran her hand along one of the walls as she walked toward the door, feeling the warped wood under her fingers.

The double doors that stood at the entrance were of solid wood, spots on the door were burned no doubt it was from Sephiroth's wrath. She reached her hand out to touch the cold metal handle, surprised to find it open. She quietly opened the door, making it creak from old age.

She slowly stepped inside, her heeled boots making the floor boards creak underneath her. Closing the door behind her as she stared at the large staircase in front of her, some of the steps had rotted away and fallen, along with the railway.

The three large windows on the second floor was the only source of light that she could see, which now was very little from the setting sun. Patterns from them danced on the floor making odd shadows. She made her way onto the first step of the staircase, checking to see just how stable it was. Deciding that she had no other choice she carefully maneuvered herself up each step and around the broken ones, holding onto the railing should she take a spill.

Making a quick right when she reached the top, she stepped into one of the bedrooms and saw the deterioration of the wooden dresser and bed. She made her way straight to the stone column in the corner of the room and slowly ran her hand over the stone trying to locate the small switch with her fingers, her hand grazed over something. There it was.

She pressed her hand against the small protruding brick and instantly a chunk of stone disappeared into the wall, leaving a doorway for her to walk through. Kiyori bit her bottom lip, she had wished she would never have to come back to this place.

It held so many nightmares but yet here she was standing at the entrance. Taking a deep breath she picked up her courage and walked down the spiral wooden path leading down to the basement. As she traveled down she felt a cold chill run through her every bone making her shiver again. The place with the epitome of so many nightmares.

Finally reaching the end of the staircase she could see the large tunnel that lead down to the experiment rooms. It took all her strength to not turn around and run back up the staircase and forget the whole thing.

Her hands balled into a fist as she walked closer and closer towards the rooms, forcibly keeping her eyes open. Her eyes quickly fell to the three large bookcases that had books and folders of information in them. She quickly made her way towards, dodging the examination tables, one of them and examined the names on the files.

They were names of people or projects that Shinra had been experimenting on. Her heart rate quickened as she walked along side it. "K.. K.. K-I... K-I-S... here.", she grabbed her file and quickly placed it on a desk, opening it to see her picture that had been taken during when she was in SOILDER.

Kiyori bit her bottom lip as she saw the words "Jenova Reunion Theory" stamped next to her full name, sex, and birth date. She felt her throat run dry as she flipped over to the next page. "'Once Jenova or the calamity from the skies lands on a planet, it's instinct is to destroy every form of life it finds. Jenova is able to absorb it's prey's memories and form, hiding as their loved ones to destroy them.'", Kiyori read out loud to herself.

She flipped to the last page and a sigh escaped her lips. In red writing were the words "MIA – Test Incomplete". She flipped over the page and saw "Sephiroth Clone – Failure" written in scribbled writing. She frowned as that was all she could find. Why was it a failure? What had happened?

There had to be more on Jenova and this "Reunion Theory". She stood up from her leaning position over the table and walked back towards the middle of the bookcase. "J...J-E..", she frowned as she saw nothing with the name 'Jenova'. Where on earth had all the files gone? She prayed that they hadn't been burned to hide information.

She made her way along the bookcase, checking everywhere to make sure that they just hadn't been put in the wrong place on purpose. Her eyes caught something on one of the top shelves that was sticking out just a little. Kiyori carefully grabbed onto the shelf below it and used it to pull herself up a little, giving her just enough of a lift to grab the folder.

She hopped down from the shelf and looked at the folder in her hands. It contained no name or any writing on the folder itself. She was just about to open the folder when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

On instinct she quickly spun around, dropping the folder, and lifted her arm so that she could elbow whoever was behind her with enough force to damage the rib cage but she was stopped by another gloved hand on her arm.

She looked up quickly to see that it was Vincent. Kiyori glared at him and wrenched her arm away. "Damn it, Vincent... don't sneak up on me. You know this place makes me jumpy!", she scolded, lowering her arm.

"What are you doing here, Kiyori?", he asked in his deep voice. Kiyori sighed and bent down, picking up some of the papers that had fell out from when she had dropped the folder. "I came to look up some information on Jenova. I thought it might help us find out more about Kadaj and his gang.", she answered him, standing back up and opening the folder.

Vincent slowly nodded and watched as Kiyori frowned and threw the folder she was holding onto a nearby table. "But unfortunately I can't seem to find anything... At least not in full detail.", she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come with me.", Vincent said as he turned around and walked further into the experimenting rooms. Kiyori quickly grabbed her file and walked with Vincent into another room where empty mako tubes had been broken or the glass shattered.

She shivered a little as she remembered being trapped in one. She stopped following Vincent and stared at one of the tubes with broken glass and dried blood on it. A frown was glued to her lips as she ran her fingers over the broken glass.

* * *

" _This one here... intriguing, most intriguing! He'll make a fine test subject!", Hojo said. A shiver ran through Kiyori as she heard his voice ring in her ears. She could see the outline of Cloud being picked up by some of the lower level SOLDIERS around Hojo._

 _She felt her heart beat quicken as Hojo came over to her. "Hmm? Another 1st class, even better! I can test higher level of mako!", Hojo said, turning towards another SOLDIER member. "Take this one too!", he ordered, pointing down at her. Kiyori felt her heart rate jump, she had to someway fight these guys off._

 _There was no way that she wanted to be experimented on. With the strength she had left she tried to roll herself down the steel staircase. "I have to get out of here now...", she thought to herself. Just before she reached the staircase, she felt an arm around her waist, holding her back._

 _A small scream tore from her throat as she tried to push the man that was holding her off but with her current strength there was no way she could fight even the lowest level SOLDIER. "I have to get out of here now..."._

 _Her memory faded as she lost consciousness and then faded back in. She was in a mako tube now that much she could make out. Her eyes caught the stone wall and a lot of equipment around her. Where was she? She couldn't quite remember. "I have to get out of here now...". Kiyori's repeated to herself, her eyes traveled to the corner of the room where she could see Hojo sitting down, typing away at something on his computer._

 _A shot of fear ran through her. Get. Out. Now. She would have to break this tube but how? She didn't know, all she knew was she had to get out. Kiyori's heart sped up making something beep from across the room which in turn made Hojo look up at her._

" _Awake are we?", he said with a sneer. "Well we can't have that can we." She watched as Hojo walked over to one of the machines and pushed some buttons. "I have to stay awake...". She felt some warm liquid enter her body from a tube connected to her arm._

 _Her memory slowly started to fade as Hojo put her too sleep once again. After an undetermined amount of time has passed, her eyes slowly opened once again sometime later, she could hear glass shattering in the distance and voices screaming. She opened her eyes just a little more to see Zack pressing his hands to the glass. She could see his lips moving but she couldn't here, her head was ringing._

 _Her eyes folded closed again but shot open when she felt her skin being cut by the glass. The shock of sudden pain surprised her. Kiyori fell out of the container with the rush of the mako draining out. Her bare skin cut on some of the other glasses as she fell out. The tubes still connected to her. A groan came from her lips as she felt Zack lift her up a little and rip out the tubes from her arm, making her whimper._

 _Zack turned around and looked at the dead SOLDIERS around him. "Just hold on, Kiyori.", he said, setting her body back down on the floor. She could hear rustling in the corner of the room and then she saw that Zack was carrying some clothes._

" _I... I..."., Kiyori whispered, closing her eyes as Zack lifted her up once again and slipped a shirt over her. "I know Kiyori. I'm just gonna cover you up and then we'll be out of here. I don't want you to get sick.", he said, lifting her up to balance against her shoulder._

 _He carefully slipped her legs into the pants that were too big for her and slipped a belt around her waist, pulling it tight to hold the pants in place. When they were some place safe he could get her better clothes that fit but for right now they just needed to escape. "We...have to... get... out of... here...", she whispered to him, holding onto the front of his shirt. Zack smiled a reassuring smile at her._

" _I know, Kiyori. We're going to get out, I promise."_

* * *

Kiyori frowned as she let her hand fall back to her side. "You never got out... you never got away...", she whispered to herself, making Vincent look at her. He could see her eyes a bit glazed over as she stared at the empty tube with shattered glass. "I think... this was my tube...where I was experimented on.", she whispered, looking down at the faded dried blood on the floor.

Vincent slowly walked up to her. "You sure?", he asked her. Kiyori shook her head a little. "I don't know... but I remember being naked in the tube and when I was freed the glass cut my skin.", she said, running her finger over the now brown colored blood. She looked down at her arm and extended it out, the scar on her arm was still to this day present.

Vincent crimson eyes glazed over her arm. The healed scar stretched across the inside of her elbow. His eyes traveled to her face as she stared up at the broken experimentation chamber. She seemed so lost in thought and her eyes help an immense amount of sadness that he had never seen before. "Kiyori.", he called out to her making her come out of her thoughts.

He nodded his head and motioned for her to follow. They continued walking back to where he had put the Jenova files. "Here, these are all the files regarding Jenova.", he said, pointing to the table. Kiyori turned her head, breaking her thoughts about that day and quickly walked to the table, grabbing the first folder and opening it.

There were some pictures of Jenova paper clipped to the front which Kiyori removed and put to the side. Just looking at Jenova made her shiver. "Approximately two thousand years ago Jenova landed on Gaia, having traveled through space on a meteor. The impact created a giant wound on the Planet's surface.", Kiyori furrowed her brow a little and turned to Vincent. "The North Crater?", she asked. Vincent nodded his head slowly as Kiyori looked back at the report. "Jenova emerged from the crater and approached the Cetra.

Jenova used its mimic abilities to destroy them using their memories. The term 'the virus' was later given to the people who were infected. Quickly, Jenova was able to destroy most of the Cetra civilization.", Kiyori frowned and flipped the page.

That explained why Aeris had been so perturbed about keeping her land safe. It had been taken from her once and from the events two years ago, it had been threatened again. "The few Cetra who had survived banded together to defeat Jenova and managed to quarantine it inside the North Crater.", Kiyori continued. She turned her eyes too look at Vincent.

"That's why Kadaj and his gang were looking for her there... and why Reno and the rest of the Turks went there too.", she added. Vincent nodded. "To get their hands on Jenova's head.", he said. Kiyori nodded and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're not gonna like this -and I shouldn't be telling you...but ...Rufus has it. He told me.", she whispered, flipping over another page to look for things more about the Jenova project. Vincent did his best to not think about Kiyori and Shinra together. He realized they had a past but he hoped those feelings were not resurfacing. "The Jenova project... to take Jenova's cells and create a human hybrid to produce a Cetra who would lead them to the legendary Promised Land.", Kiyori bit her bottom lip and shook her head a little.

She didn't want to even think about that. She flipped through the next page and saw a picture of Sephiroth there, and to her surprise a picture of Genesis and Angeal. She took a sharp intake of air and slowly picked up both of the pictures in her hand, completely forgetting that Vincent was there. She stared at the two pictures intently.

She didn't know how long she had been staring at the two pictures before Vincent called to her, making her jump a little. "Sorry. I just... I remembered something.. a memory from the past.", she said as she placed the pictures back down on the table reluctantly. Seeing Genesis' picture had been something she wasn't ready for.

She handed him her folder. "Look at this. I don't know anything about this. My status is MIA, incomplete or failure. I don't know why that is but if I am the same as Cloud... then Sephiroth could take control of me. I never have felt that way though. I've always been able to keep my mind in control.", she whispered.

"But you are part of the 'Reunion' per say.", Vincent commented. "Let's hope Hojo's determination that the experiment failed is true for my sake.", she said. This trip down memory lane had really gotten to her. She had learned more about Jenova... however there was very incomplete information regarding her experimentation. On top of it, there weren't any clues on how to cure this disease. She closed the folder shut and turned her head to Vincent. "Sephiroth can not have control of my mind. Should he, I need you to eliminate me. We can't jeapordize Cloud's or any of the other's safety.", she ordered. Vincent only nodded to her statement.

Now she was curious about him. "Why are you still here?", she whispered, remembering the couple months they had spent together at her apartment. She had refused to stay here, she could not sleep in such a horrid place. "Not for long. I purchased a place in Kalm. Once things quiet down, I'll go back there.", he stated as he walked alongside her up the spiral staircase. "I don't understand how you do it... you have more strength then me it seems.", she said as she stepped out into one of the bedrooms.

She watched as Vincent closed the door behind them, she felt a sense of relief come over her, as if closing that door meant sealing all those memories away once again. Vincent turned his crimson eyes to her. "You should join me, once I'm there.", he stated. Kiyori raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? Wanting to play 'house' again? We already tried that, remember?", she asked, smiling and licking her lips.

Vincent reached forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. Her blue eyes looked up at him as if they were provoking him to do something. "Are you inviting me to stay with you?", she challenged, smirking bigger. Vincent quieted her as he pressed his lips to hers. He hated the fact that the last person to touch her lips was Rufus Shinra. His tongue darted out to brush along her lips making her sigh as she parted them for him, letting his tongue enter her mouth.

He pushed her toward the wall as he ran one of his hands down, feeling every curve of her body. His lips traveled to her neck. She sighed as his lips attacked her neck, biting on the sensitive skin. Her body arched off the wall to press against his own. Why was she allowing Vincent make her weak again? Another sigh escaped her mouth as she felt his hand traveling up her shirt. It would be a lie to say she didn't have feelings for him anymore however, they had been down this road already. Vincent was solitary, content to stay in one place. Kiyori was opposite, she wanted to see her sister and take on dangerous missions. She needed that adrenaline "drug". Vincent's lips came back to hers as he placed another strong kiss on her lips, the cold metal of his hand holding her cheek to make sure she didn't pull away. An unhappy moan escaped her lips as she frowned, her phone ringing. Vincent pulled away just meeting her eyes for a second. It rang again. Her hand slowly made for her pocket as she quickly flipped it open, the name on the light up display, RENO.

A sigh escaped her lips as she flipped the phone open. "What?", she asked harshly, answering the phone a little angered that Reno was interrupting them. Vincent, who could be too mischievous for his own good, didn't bother stopping his attack on her neck making Kiyori have to stifle another moan. She did not want to explain to Reno where she was or more importantly who she was with.

"Kiy, Shinra's got a plan. Kadaj knows he's got it but we're planning to lure Kadaj back to the meteor fall monument. Make him think it's there, you know?", Reno stated. Kiyori frowned. "I told Shinra to get rid of that thing.", she instructed, a little irritated that Shinra hadn't listened to her.

"I'll have to call you back Kiyori, we're moving. Talk to you later!", Reno yelled and hung up the phone. Kiyori frowned and looked down at her phone. As she flipped her phone closed, Vincent's lips were on hers again. This time, tongue on tongue. His hand traveled to her back as he pulled her body closer to him. Why did Vincent have this power over her? They shouldn't be doing this. They separated. They weren't dating anymore. This should not be happening. As she pulled away, he placed a few small kisses on her pale cheek. He pulled away from her slowly, his crimson eyes fixed on her blue ones.

"Seems like Shinra's got something planned... at meteor fall.", she whispered. "I think we should head to the Forgotten City. That's where Cloud was headed last. I haven't heard from him and that worries me.", she answered, reluctantly moving completely away from him, cutting off their fun time. "You didn't answer me.", Vincent stated, not allowing her to change the subject. Kiyori turned her blue eyes away from him. "Let's deal with Kadaj first... then we'll see.", she said, not being able to hold back a small smile as she made her way out of the bedroom.

* * *

End of Chapter 8


	9. Ch9: The Remnants

**The Dream of Forgiveness  
**

 **Ch 9 : The Remnants**

Don't own FFVII, Square Enix does, but I own OC

* * *

Kiyori walked in front of Vincent as they made their way through the forest. They both jerked there heads up when they heard a motorcycle engine roar in the distance. Kiyori swiftly turned in the direction of where the sound was coming from and moved toward it. Vincent trailed not far behind her. She could hear a voice talking as if speaking to an audience.

Vincent quickly pulled Kiyori down to the ground so they wouldn't be seen. Her blue eyes looked out at the children that were standing around almost in a trance. A soft gasp came from her as she spotted one of the children to be Denzel. Her eyes traveled to the remnants and saw Marlene standing with one of them, clearly not under their influence.

"What's wrong with them?", Kiyori whispered to Vincent. "Negative Lifestream... he must have had them drink infected water.", Vincent stated. "Negative Lifestream?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. Only one person would have that kind of power...but right now she didn't want to think about that. Kiyori could hear the motorcycle approaching quickly as they saw Cloud speeding his way to the remnants. Two of them fired their guns at him, their arms glowing with materia.

The man named Kadaj came to stand in front, summoning some of the children to gather around them in a circle. Cloud didn't have time to react as fell off his motorcycle, the bike flying away from his rolling body. Kiyori sighed and looked at Vincent.

"He's doing exactly what I told him not to do.", she whispered, reaching behind her to grab the hilt of one of her Kodachi. Vincent reached over and grabbed her elbow. "Wait.", he said, turning his crimson eyes back to the scene.

"I'm glad you could make it!", Kadaj taunted Cloud. "I only came for the kids.", Cloud answered back. "See this man?! He's our big brother but alas... in our happy flock... he's what you call a black sheep. He's hiding our sister.", Kadaj said, lowering his sword to Cloud's neck. He raised his arm to strike Cloud but was interrupted by Marlene who screamed.

Cloud reached over and grabbed his sword, swinging it at Kadaj. One of the other remnants began shooting at him as the third quickly ran toward him, punching him in the stomach. Cloud blocked the onslaught of bullets that came at him but was sent backward with a kick to the face from the remnant with long hair. "I'm stepping in.", Kiyori announced to Vincent. She didn't wait for Vincent's replay as she stood and leaped over the bushes, landing in front of Cloud.

"Kiyori?!", Cloud asked. His eyes widened at the sight of her, he hadn't expected her to just pop out of nowhere. Kiyori pulled her kodachi from the sheath and swung at the remnants face. He dodged quickly and shot a few bullets at her. Using her sword as a shield, she propelled herself forward, slamming her kodachi into her enemy's gun.

He was pushed back a little but quickly recovered as he pushed her away. She reached over quickly, grabbing onto his arm and swung herself around him, moving her kodachi to slice his side. She heard a grunt of pain come out of her opponent making her smile a little. He spun around to face her again, a bullet whizzing by her body, narrowly missing her. She felt a faint hint of pain on her side, the bullet must have cut her a little but she didn't dare take her eyes off of her opponent.

The other remnant appeared behind her and she had very little time to dodge his gauntlet taser. She back-flipped away from the two and pulled out her other kodachi, holding one above her head and one below her. The remnant with short hair appeared in front of her again as she blocked his gauntlet with one of her swords and swung at him with the other.

It was his turn to narrowly dodge the attack. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Cloud was engaged in a battle with Kadaj but was not doing very well. Her eyes traced the color red, darting through the bushes. She heard Cloud give a grunt of pain as he fell backward. Vincent was quick and leaped forward, surrounding Cloud's form on the ground. They had to get away, now.

Kiyori took the opportunity while they were distracted and kicked the remnant with the short hair away, sending him flying into a nearby tree. She turned toward the other as he aimed his gun at her. She grabbed his arm, yanking it upward, making the bullet aimed for her soar to the sky. She hit his weak side with the hilt of her kodachi making him stumble a little.

The remnant glared at her and reached forward, smacking her hand with the gun, making her drop one of her swords. In one swift movement, he kicked her stomach and then propelled himself toward her. His hand closed in around her throat as he slammed her into a tree. Her back screamed in pain as she winced a little. She reached up, swatting his hand away from her neck as she recovered from the attack.

Moving herself to the side of him, she swung her kodachi again, her blade cutting into his arm. Blood spilled onto her sword as she managed to make a deeper cut this time. He cursed under his breathe and used the back of his hand to hit her cheek hard, one of the belt buckles cutting into her soft skin.

As her head jerked to the side from the force, her eyes focused on Vincent who had Cloud and was now shooting bullets toward the remnant she was fighting. Time to go. The remnant moved away from her dodging the bullets as she jumped into one of the nearby trees and hopped from tree to tree, creating a pattern that they could not follow. Vincent trailed not far behind her with Cloud in tow.

* * *

Kiyori leaned against the tree next to Cloud, holding a wet cloth to her side, trying to clean the small wound that one of the remnants had inflicted on her. Cloud sat on the floor of the forest looking down. Vincent leaned on the tree opposite of Kiyori's. "See? I knew I'd be no help.", Cloud said. Kiyori looked down at him and sighed.

"I couldn't help them, I told you I'm not fit to help anyone.", Cloud said to her. "Cloud don't be foolish-", she started to say. "I didn't save one of those kids...I'm useless.", he said cutting her off. "No...you were scared. Face it Cloud! You were scared. I could see it in your eye's back then... and now.", she said. Cloud looked up at her, a little surprised by her harsh words.

"The day I told you to let go of your fear...I meant it. Evidently my words didn't sink in.", she sighed and ran her hand through her wet hair. Cloud looked up at her. "Did you let go of your fear?", Cloud asked her. Vincent looked up at Kiyori. She looked taken back by Cloud's challenge. Kiyori frowned and tossed the cloth into the river. "My fear is not in my control... it's in Yuffie's... and you know that.", she said, a little irritated. Cloud looked back down muttering a soft "sorry". Pain was shooting up and down his arm.

Kiyori reached into her pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes, slowly lighting as she held it between her two fingers. A small stream of smoke rose out of the bright red lit tip. She inhaled slowly, letting the smoke calm her nerves as she titled her head back and exhaled, letting the smoke slowly pass between her lips.

Vincent had to take his eye off of her. She had no idea how sexy she looked with her head titled back, her body relaxing against the tree. Kiyori's eyes traveled back down as she watched Cloud look down, rub his arm and then look at Vincent. "

Vincent, what do you know about this?", Cloud asked, having not seen his friend for a couple of days. Kiyori looked at Vincent, with her blue eyes. "I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's gang is doing." Kiyori watched Vincent move fast to Cloud, it almost looked like he teleported, it was so fast.

Vincent grabbed Cloud's arm. "The stigma. It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body; the body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates.", Vincent explained. Cloud winced, his arm hurting him. "Inside or bodies is a current, like the Lifestream, that current is what fights off any malevolent intruders.", Vincent continued.

"What do you mean by 'Intruder'", Cloud asked, looking sideways half not wanting to know the answer. "The Sephiroth Gene. Jenova's mimetic legacy. Call it what you want., Vincent answered. Vincent looked at Kiyori. She had worried expression on her face. "Your well informed.", Cloud said.

Cloud looked up at Vincent "And of Tseng and Elena?", Cloud asked him. Kiyori looked back at Vincent with a surprised expression. Vincent looked sideways. "Tseng and Elena...they were brought here half-dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them but well, we'll see. Vincent looked at Kiyori, she shook her head and looked down, her eyes shown a hint of sadness.

"Tortured?", Cloud asked. "They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's head.", Vincent answered. Kiyori sighed and rubbed her forehead. "And that plan has Shinra written all over it.", she said to herself. Cloud was thinking and he seemed to pull the pieces together. He looked out toward the water.

"Then when Kadaj says he's looking for Mother...", Cloud said. "Heavens dark harbinger. The calamity...Jenova. If they wanted to... they could recreate Sephiroth." Kiyori head shot up and looked at Vincent with widened eyes. So Shinra was telling the truth. "I knew I recognized those eyes.", Kiyori said, more to herself then Cloud or Vincent. "Kadaj...what is he?", Cloud asked Vincent. "Hmm. I'd rather not know.", Vincent answered.

A rustling sound came from the bushes. Cloud stood and grabbed his sword. Vincent put his hand on his gun. Kiyori grabbed the hilt of her kodachi, ready for another battle. Marlene came running out of the bushes, running into Cloud. Kiyori sighed and let her hand fall from her sword as Vincent removed his hand from his gun. Her body leaning against his slightly.

"Marlene!", Cloud exclaimed. Marlene looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Cloud! Denzel and Tifa!", she shouted. Cloud looked down at her, holding her shoulders. "Tifa is all right.", he said trying to calm her. "I wanna talk to her!", Marlene asked loudly. Cloud searched for his phone, but finding it to be gone.

Marlene looks to Kiyori, who pulled her phone out and flipped it open. Kiyori proceeded to roll her eyes. "Dead battery sweetie, I'm sorry.", Kiyori said, closing her phone again. Marlene looked toward Vincent who was standing next to Kiyori. "May I?", she asked. Vincent lifted his cape to show he didn't have a phone. "You don't have a phone?", she asked slightly surprised. Kiyori suppressed a laugh at Marlene's comment.

Cloud looked at Vincent with a hopeful expression. "Vincent, will you bring Marlene to Tifa? I'm going to go see ShinRa and get a few answers." "I can't do that.", Vincent answered shaking his head a little. Kiyori looked at Cloud, her blue eyes searching his face.

 _He's afraid...he doesn't want to tell Tifa that he wasn't able to save Denzel... or any of the kids._ Cloud looked surprised, his eyes widening a little, he hadn't expected Vincent to answer him that way. "But I...", Cloud stuttered. Marlene let go of Cloud and looked up at him with an angry pout. "Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?!", Marlene yelled. Cloud looked taken back by her outburst.

Marlene ran over to Kiyori, her little feet making a pitter-patter on the wet dirt ground, and wrapped her arms around her thigh. Marlene grabbed onto the leather of Kiyori's pants and clung to it, looking down at the ground. Kiyori looked down at Marlene with her blue eyes and smiled. Even while having a fight she was cute. She watched Marlene reach over and grab Vincent's cape to cover herself. Vincent's red eyes looked down at the girl wrapped around Kiyori's leg, a little surprised by the young girls tantrum.

Cloud looked at Marlene with sympathy in his blue eyes, kneeling down a little. "Marlene, please, give me some time. There's a battle to be fought, but it's not as simple as just fighting. Understand?", Cloud asked. Marlene pulled on Vincent's cape more. "No I don't!", she yelled, still pouting. Vincent looked up at Cloud. "Cloud, are you sure this is about fighting?"

Kiyori nodded her head once saying she agreed with Vincent. Cloud let his blue eyes fall to the ground. He seemed to be thinking about something. Finally he looked up at Vincent and Kiyori. "Are sins ever forgiven?"

Kiyori turned her eyes in a different direction. "My sins should never be forgiven. I did horrible things to people. That isn't forgiven. My other... again, in the hands of Yuffie. You should ask her.", Kiyori stated. Cloud looked at Kiyori with sympathy. He knew she never forgave herself for her work in SOLDIER, even though many years had passed by. "I've never tried to move from the past.", Vincent said.

Cloud looked up at him. "You mean...Never...tried.", Cloud whispered. Cloud looked down, thinking about Vincent's response. Kiyori watched him, wanting him to let go. Cloud looked up with a determined look. "Marlene, let's go." Marlene let go of Kiyori's thigh and Vincent's cape, trotting to him. She smiled and nodded looking up at Cloud as he grabbed her hand.

Cloud looked up at Vincent. "Well... I'm going to try. I'll phone in the verdict.", he said walking away holding Marlene's hand. "Cloud's a real handful.", Kiyori said, shaking her head. She walked past Vincent. "I'm going to go see ShinRa.. figure out what he's planning with the monument.", she said, running her hands through her hair. Vincent nodded, if Kadaj was headed that way then he would definitely take the kids with him.

* * *

Kiyori and Vincent made it to the border of Edge. They were both breathing heavily from running all the way through the large forest. Kiyori and Vincent looked toward the meteor statue set in the middle of the courtyard. Her blue eyes widened to see Bahamut was on top to the statue tearing it down with it's teeth. Screams of men, woman and children filled the air as Bahamut gave another loud roar. "This is chaos...", Kiyori said to herself out loud.

Vincent grabbed Kiyori's arm before she was about to dart out. "Wait.", he said, surprising her. "For what? We need to get Denzel.", she asked, a little irritated. He pointed to where Tifa was, already holding onto Denzel, trying to get him to move.

Bahamut rose above the statue, collecting energy in it's mouth. It shot the massive ball of blue energy at the statue. The blast caused a huge cloud of smoke and and metal parts from the statue to fly through the air, people screamed as the smoke clouded there visibility. Kiyori shielded her eyes with one of her arms. She had lost sight of Tifa from the huge smoke cloud that surrounded her.

Kiyori stopped and looked around trying to find her direction again through the cloudy air. She could see the dim outline of people running and the shadow creatures leaping through the air. Her eyes spotted Reno and Rude, trying to grab children and bring them to safety.

"Okay new plan, go with Tifa and I will help Reno try to get kids to safety.", she said, looking at him sternly. Vincent nodded and was about to jump out when Kiyori reached out her arm, grabbing a hold of his jet black hair and pulled him into fierce kiss. She didn't know why but she just wanted to feel his lips on hers.

Vincent complied and kissed her back just as fiercely, not wanting to let her go. As Kiyori pulled away, she smirked. "Don't die.", she whispered, sprinting through the crowd and making her way to Reno and Rude. Vincent watched Kiyori move away from him, his eyes falling on the black rose engravings on the hilt of her swords. "Don't die.", he whispered back to low for her to hear over the chaos.

* * *

 **End of Ch.9**


	10. Ch10: Chaotic Edge

**Black Rose**

 **Ch 10 : Chaotic Edge**

Don't own FFVII, Square Enix does, but I own OC

* * *

Kiyori ran toward Reno and Rude as fast as she could, dodging crowds of people trying to get away from Bahamut. "Reno! Rude! Let's get the kids out of here!", she yelled as they both nodded. "Put them on the truck. We'll take them to the hideout and keep 'em safe!", Reno yelled.

They followed her to the monument and each picked up one of the kids in their arms. As Kiyori picked up the young girl, she noticed that she was almost in a daze. The little girl slowly looked up at Kiyori and started hitting her collarbone and tried to push herself away from her. They were still clearly under the influence it seemed.

Kiyori ignored the little girl's thrashing about and ran with her to a nearby truck where the driver would take the kids to safety. They continued this process until they got the last kid on the truck. She smacked the trucks bumper hard a couple times with her fist, signaling that the driver could go.

Kiyori turned back around to see Rude and Reno looking toward the statue. It seemed as though two of the remnants had chained the monument and were trying to pull it down. She turned her eyes toward the sound of gun shots, it seemed the Avalanche gang had engaged Bahamut in a fight.

"You two okay?", she asked, looking at Reno and Rude. "We got it, babe. Go!", Reno said, not looking back at her. She rolled her eyes but still smiled a little as she watched Rude step toward the remnants. Kiyori heard the sound of metal hitting the rough scales on Bahamut. "Okay...they're having way to much fun without me.", Kiyori said.

"Kiyori!", Cat Sith yelled, surprised to see her there. Kiyori smiled at her. "What? Did you think I was going to let you guys have all the fun?", with that, she leaped down toward Bahamut and slammed her kodachi into it's back. It gave a cry of pain as she stabbed her other sword into its skin with a sickening sound.

The great dragon roared and rolled over, making her almost lose her balance as she pulled her sword from its skin, blood coating the tip of her blade. Leaping off the beast, she landed on a beam next to Vincent. Kiyori looked up at Bahamut, her hair blowing widely in the wind. Barret kept shooting at it, he looked like he was getting tired. Red XIII stood on one of the beams panting, his head drooping a little.

Something caught Kiyori's eye, she turned her attention to the building across from the construction site and saw Rufus and Kadaj, they looked like they were talking. _Rufus, what are you doing?..._ Vincent came beside her wondering why she had stopped. "What's wrong?", he asked. "Hmm? Nothing.", she lied.

Kiyori turned her attention back to Bahamut. She looked up at the edge of the outline of the building. Vincent watched her run toward it, she leaped up and ran up the side of it on all fours. It was like watching leopard gracefully run up a tree. Vincent shook his head realizing that he had been staring and brought his attention back to Bahamut.

Bahamut sent a blast of energy at Kiyori, she leaped to the other beam to dodge it. She stood next to Cid who was looking like he was about to jump onto Bahamut. Vincent leaped up and shot at Bahamut near it's mouth. The beast tried to take bite Vincent but he gracefully dodged each oncoming bite.

Kiyori leaped toward Bahamut again, landing on it's head, she slashed at the beasts head, trying to get past the heavily plated scales that coated it's body. Bahamut roared and reached up its arm trying to grab her with one of its claws.

Kiyori dodged onto one of the nearby beams and flung one of her throwing knives at Bahamut's face, piercing the skin around its sensitive nose. Another ear-splitting roar came from the dragon. Yuffie's Shuriken came flying toward Kiyori almost hitting her. She rolled out of the way to avoid it, missing it by inches.

Kiyori looked up at Yuffie narrowing her yellow eyes. "That was on purpose.", Kiyori said clamping her teeth down and glared up at Yuffie. This was no time for petty arguments, Yuffie should know better. Bahamut flew to the other side near Cid who was running across one of the beams.

Cid hurdled himself in the air and stabbed his spear into Bahamut's head making it howl. Bahamut flew with Cid hanging from him by his spear. Bahamut was about to fly into a beam when Red XIII grabbed Cid by the back of his shirt and pulled him off, both landing on one of the supports below.

Bahamut latched onto one of the support beams with its long claws and roared. He pushed off and flew towards Kiyori and Vincent. Kiyori gripped the hilt of her sword and jumped onto Bahamut's outstretched arm, landing on it with a soft thud. It quickly tried to push her off with its other claw but she was too quick and in one swift mood, she plunged her sword into the creatures cheek.

The creature screamed in pain as she pulled the sword out, some of its blood getting on her. Bahamut shook its arms again making Kiyori almost lose her balance. She vaulted toward the beam closest to her landing on one knee.

Kiyori looked up at Yuffie, perched on the beam above her. Bahamut was coming at her, she back flipped and landed on the support below. The dragon flew between the beams with Vincent following it, shooting when he had a clear shot. Bahamut reached out its claw toward Vincent. Kiyori held her breath as the claw came inches away from him.

Vincent jumped into the air dodging Bahamut's outstretched claws trying to grab him. He landed on Bahamut's shoulder shooting at it in the face while leaping from shoulder to shoulder. Kiyori turned her attention to Yuffie who was running straight up one of the vertical beams, she back flipped and landed on it's outstretched arm.

Kiyori watched Yuffie, making sure she didn't do anything reckless. Red XIII bounded into the air latching his teeth onto Bahamut's chin. Bahamut started to gather energy in it's mouth. Cait Sith yelled in fear as he saw the ball of energy getting bigger before his eyes. Cid leaped from the highest bar, landing on Bahamut's head, he stabbed his spear into his head as Bahamut growled, trying to get the beast to stop.

Bahamut let the ball of energy out of it's mouth, the ball of energy hit the support above Barret's and just below Kiyori's. Kiyori stumbled a little as the beam started to fall. She jumped to the closest beam to her, she barely made it, grabbing onto the edge of the beam with one hand.

Vincent grabbed her, underneath her arm, helping her up onto the beam. She turned her head quickly toward Barret as the beam started to fall towards him. The beam was a couple feet away when Barret was pulled by the front of his shirt by Cloud, saving him. Cloud threw him to safety on another beam. Barret looked up at him surprised.

"Hey, the hell you been?!", Barret shouted. Cloud ignored him and stared at Bahamut pulling out his sword. Tifa jumped on the other side of Vincent. She nodded to Kiyori. "I'm glad to see you here.", she called out. Kiyori shook her head. "Don't get used to it.", she answered back.

Cloud leaped toward Bahamut hitting it on the head several times making it fall the the ground. Bahamut now angered rose high above the construction site. Kiyori ran past Vincent and Tifa climbing on all fours up the vertical beam like she had done earlier.

The group got to higher ground, each taking a beam on a different level. Cloud leaped into the air grabbing Barret's hand as he pulled Cloud up with all his strength. Cid got into place putting his spear out. Cloud landed on it and pushed off jumping to the next level. In mid-air Red XIII grabbed onto the back of Cloud's shirt, using his jaw to push Cloud up.

Bahamut flew higher then the tallest buildings in the city gathering energy into his mouth. Yuffie grabbed onto Cloud's foot and hauled him upward. Vincent jumped grabbing Clouds hand throwing him toward Bahamut. As Cloud got closer Kiyori jumped off of her beam on the second highest level and grabbed Cloud's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance and shot him up.

Kiyori flipped a couple of times in the air and then landed on one of the lower beams next to Vincent. She turned her head up as soon as she landed. She watched Tifa as she helped Cloud. Bahamut let out a gigantic blast of energy straight toward Cloud and the construction site. Cloud went straight through the center of the blast, fighting against the pressure of the it. He stabbed Bahamut right in the head and ran the blade along its spine leaving a trail of blue energy flames.

Kiyori watched Cloud and smiled when she saw Cloud kill Bahamut, recognizing the same attack he used to use in SOLDIER. The massive beast fell back to the ground disintegrating into blue flames. Cloud flipped through the air lading on one of the beams opposite of Kiyori. The group quickly turned to Kadaj and Rufus. Kadaj let a blast from his hand, Rufus leaned himself over the edge, falling off the building to dodge the blast.

Kiyori's bright blue eyes widened as she saw Rufus fall down the side of the building, Kadaj jumped off the building past Rufus. Rufus shot at him from behind, they both trying to reach the box falling to the ground at an alarming rate.

One of the bullets from Rufus' gun caught Kiyori's eye as it hit the box carrying Jenova's head inside. Tseng and Elena shot a large net out catching Rufus before he hit the ground. Vincent watched Kiyori out of the corner of his eye as she smiled relieved to see that Tseng was okay.

Kadaj grabbed the box just before it hit the ground, turning it over in his hands making sure that it wasn't damaged. Kadaj looked straight at Kiyori from where he was standing and smirked, Sephiroth flashed in her mind. "Are you ready?", a voice in her head asked. Her eyes widened as Kadaj got up quickly, jumping onto his bike and started the engine.

Cloud jumped down, running to his motorcycle. Kiyori almost jumped to follow Cloud when Cid called to them. "Come on y'all, we can follow 'em on the Sierra!", Cid yelled pointing to his airship. Kiyori jumped down landing next to Tifa. The group boarded Cid's new airship quickly and lifted off.

They followed Cloud in the air. Tifa and Yuffie by the window. Red XIII stood by Barret as Cid piloted. Vincent leaned against the stair railing with his arms crossed, Kiyori sat on the railing between Vincent and Cid. They watched as Cloud battled with Kadaj. "Cloud! I brought the Materia!", Yuffie said cheerfully, with her arms full of Materia. The ship shook a little making Yuffie almost lose her balance and fall over. "Whoa! Hey watch it!", Yuffie shouted.

"Yo, Cid, park this junk!", Barret barked. Kiyori and Vincent turned to Cid. "Shut up, You want off, then jump. Get off my back.", Cid retaliated. Kiyori suppressed a smile. "He can handle this alone.", Vincent said.

Kiyori turned her head downward to him. "Huh?!", Yuffie asked. "Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth. Think of him as sort of a larva form.", Vincent continued. Yuffie made a face. "Larva?! You mean he's an insect?!", Yuffie exclaimed. Kiyori shook her head. "Lassie, shut your mouth!", Cait Sith yelled at Yuffie, while hitting Red XIII on the head.

"Vincent, does Cloud know about Kadaj?", Tifa asked. Vincent shrugged. "One would think.", Vincent said. "Then you're right, it's his fight now.", Tifa said turning back to the window. "What? I don't get it! Why can't we help out?!", Yuffie yelled turning to the group. "This is man talk.", Cid said. Kiyori raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. Yuffie turned to him. "Sexist! Sexist!", Yuffie yelled.

Kiyori turned to Vincent looking down at him from her place on the railing. "I forgot how crazy you all were when you're together.", she spoke. Vincent looked up at her, his crimson eyes meeting her blue ones. Vincent nodded, holding back a smile. Kiyori smiled lightly and nodded in understanding.

"Men don't get it either.", Barret said. "Two years ago..." everyone turned to Tifa. "Think of the strength we had when we fought that last battle. It's only been a couple of years but already that feeling is gone. For Cloud, I think he's found it again.", Tifa said as she watched Cloud.

"He's got ten minutes", Barret said. Kiyori nodded her head in agreement. "If he does something stupid and gets hurt, I'm going to help him.", Kiyori said crossing her arms. Yuffie turned to Tifa. "That Cloud's a royal pain in the ass, like always.", Yuffie said. "Cloud is Cloud",Tifa said smiling.

They watched as Cloud fought Kadaj, and eventually defeating him. Kadaj hung off the edge of the building by his hand, the box in his other. Kadaj threw the box to distract Cloud. Kadaj jumped from the edge grabbing the black box. Kadaj looked straight at Kiyori up at the airship. Cloud narrowed his eyes, at Kadaj wondering what he was looking at.

Kiyori moaned and placed her hand over her forehead. Pain radiating from her brain. "My reunion...Bet you're dying to watch...", Kadaj said in her head. Was that Kadaj...or...Sephiroth? She couldn't tell. She kept quiet enough to not alert anyone except for Vincent who hat turned his head to look at her, noticing that her eyes were tightly closed in pain. Kadaj shoved the contents of the box into himself.

Kiyori's head shot had to interfere. She jumped off the railing landing next to Vincent and moved toward the open bridge, while the others were focused on what was going on. Kiyori quickly mad her way through the door and into the hallway of the airship. She slammed the "open" button and leaped out of one of the airship docks, rolling onto the ground with a hard thud. She winced as her ankle took a lot of the impact.

"I swear Sephiroth, if you hurt Cloud, I will give you a battle you'll never forget _...",_ she whispered to herself. Black storm clouds filled the sky as Kiyori leaped from building to building getting closer to where Kadaj and Cloud were.

The wind whipped at her face as she ran as fast as she could. She turned her head to the side. Cloud went flying into a building making glass shatter. Kiyori looked toward the direction Cloud had come from. She stood still as her eyes focused on the person she least wanted to see.

"Hello Kiyori."

* * *

 **End of Ch.10**


	11. Ch11: Sephiroth

**The Dream of Forgiveness  
**

 **Ch 11: Sephiroth**

Don't own FFVII, Square Enix does, but I own OC

* * *

"Hello Kiyori.". Chills ran down Kiyori's spine as she looked at the man in front of her. Her blue eyes focused on him, the only sound she could hear was her heart pounding. It threatened to leap out of her chest as she watched him grip the hilt of his sword, his long silver hair blowing in the wind.

There was no denying who it was. Sephiroth stood before her, after years she was standing with her partner again. "Sephiroth, what are you doing here?", Kiyori demanded. "It's been a while hasn't it Kiyori?", he asked, a smirk on his face.

Her gaze didn't falter as she continued to stare at him. He chuckled a little. "I remember that face. Stern as always. You haven't changed.", Sephiroth said, shrugging a little. "Why are you again?", she asked, wanting an answer. Cloud stood with his sword out, ready to strike if Sephiroth even moved an inch.

Everyone in the airship stared at Kiyori, Cloud and Sephiroth. They all watched nervously as the three of them spoke to each other. "I don't know much about Kiyori's past but wasn't she in Soldier too?", Tifa asked Yuffie. A sigh came from the young girl before she spoke. "Kiyori and Sephiroth were partners for a long time when the were in SOLDIER. They were the 'Elite Team' and considered unstoppable. Only handling the most difficult missions.", Yuffie said, looking down at her sister. "Cid, turn on the intercom so we can hear.", Tifa suggested, crossing her arms at the pilot. "Alright alright! I forgot what a demanding bunch you all were!", he yelled, hitting a couple buttons near his steering wheel.

* * *

 _Kiyori stepped inside the mako reactor. "Mother, let's take back the planet, together. I had an epiphany...", Sephiroth said standing in front of Jenova. "Sephiroth!" Zack yelled. Sephiroth started to laugh. "Mother, their here again...you should have ruled this planet. Your stronger...smarter.", Sephiroth said ignoring them completely. "Sephiroth! Have you completely lost it?!", Kiyori yelled at him, not believing what was going on._

" _They came...they took this planet away from you...but don't be sad. I am with you now.", he said talking to the statue. Sephiroth reached towards the statue ripping it off and revealed the tube that contained Jenova. "We meet at last... mother.", Sephiroth said. "Mother? Sephiroth what are you-", Kiyori yelled at him. "Come Kiyori... come pay your respects to mother.", Sephiroth said not even looking at her._

 _Zack had heard just about enough. He walked up toward Sephiroth extending his sword out toward him, placing the blade close to his neck. Sephiroth stayed still for a moment, before turning around quickly, hitting Zack's sword away from him. Metal hit metal with a loud clang. "Sephiroth. I trusted you!", Zack shouted. "You're not the Sephiroth I once know!", Zack said._

" _I have been chosen by the planet." he stated matter-of-factly. Kiyori brought out one of her kodachis. "Zack... you should go.", she said, pointing toward the door. "What?! Why?! You're going to need help!", Zack yelled, a little angry with Kiyori. Kiyori turned toward Sephiroth and pointed her sword toward him. "I'll be fine. Just go.", she whispered, not looking at him. A smirk came to Sephiroth's face as he turned to her._

 _Kiyori jumped and leaped at Sephiroth extending her sword hitting it against his. Sparks flew as metal scraped against metal. Kiyori twisted the hilt of her sword, making Sephiroth lose his grip on his sword. She took the opportunity of his stumble and kicked him, sending him flying into the wall._

 _Sephiroth pushed off the wall with alarming speed clashing swords with Kiyori again. The weight of his sword was heavy as she fell on one knee to try and keep herself up. She didn't know how long she could fight him, no matter what... she knew Sephiroth was always just a little bit stronger than her._

 _Using all her strength she pushed herself up and swung her sword at him, aiming for his stomach. He quickly dodged and brought his sword down her arm. She couldn't dodge it fast enough, it almost seemed like Sephiroth was getting faster, faster either that...or she was getting slower. His sword left a large slice on her arm. She winced as blood dripped on the floor from her wound._

 _Zack suddenly appeared clashing his sword with Sephiroth's. Kiyori watched as they battled near the tank. This was not going to end well and she knew it. Why didn't Zack listen to her? She had to stop it somehow. Sephiroth grabbed Zack's shoulders and shoved him, out of the tank room. Zack went flying through the air, landing on the staircase of the pod room._

 _That could actually work to their advantage. Kiyori grabbed her sword. Sephiroth ran toward Kiyori she quickly defended herself. He strength was overwhelming as the force of the hit made her back hit the wall. She groaned as she slumped to the floor, her hand on her knee to brace herself as she caught her breath. Sephiroth pointed his sword at her, letting the large cold blade rest against her neck._

 _She slowly brought her icy eyes up to meet his. "Are you going to kill me, Sephiroth?". Sephiroth didn't answer he looked as though he was contemplating. Sephiroth turned sheathing his sword and walked back up to the tank where Jenova was kept. Kiyori put her hand on the wall for leverage, a little surprised by Sephiroth's actions._

 _A yell could be heard from outside and she turned her gaze. She gasped when she saw Cloud run toward Sephiroth and stab him in the back with Zack's buster sword. The buster sword going through him and cracking the glass that held his 'mother' Sephiroth grunted in pain and fell to one knee. Kiyori stood as Cloud ran to get away from Sephiroth's blade._

 _She clashed sword with Sephiroth to distract him from Cloud, allowing Cloud enough time to escape. That was a gutsy move but it actually might have helped them win this battle. Kiyori glance over her shoulder to make sure Cloud was gone. Sephiroth noticed this and kicked her stomach hard making her fall on the floor. She panted softly and tried to sit up but was not quick enough._

 _He brought his sword down toward shoulder, the blade going all the way through dislocating it. Kiyori screamed in pain as blood poured from the wound. She grabbed the sword by it's blade, holding it back with all her strength. The blade cut into the palm of her hands from the death grip she was holding on it. She brought her foot toward Sephiroth's ankle and kicked, making him stumble back._

 _Kiyori quickly got up doing a back flip landing on her feet. She winced as her shoulder sent searing pain all the way through her arm. She moved her sword to her other hand, her injured arm not being able to bear the wait of it._

 _Sephiroth, looking quite angry, was already standing and watching every movement she made. She blocked his oncoming attack but noticed that her speed was slowly down compared to his. She was purely being defensive at this point rather than taking the opportunity for offense when she could. She could see it now. This was the difference in their strengths._

 _He managed to overpower her again as he pushed with all his strength making her stumble back a little. He grabbing her injured shoulder and shoved her as hard as he could, sending her flying out the room as well. Kiyori landed outside in the pod room, landing with a hard thud on the stairs. She gasped in pain and slowly sat up, she was covered in blood and clothes were ripped._

 _She slowly stood, using the stair railing to hold herself up as she tried to catch her breath. Her eye focused on Sephiroth as he came out of the room caring Jenova's head. He turned his eyes toward Cloud. "How dare you...", he said narrowing his eyes at him. "Cloud! Use the buster sword, finish Sephiroth off!", Zack yelled from where he lay bleeding on the staircase._

 _Cloud charged at Sephiroth, clashing swords with him. Kiyori grabbed her sword as best as she could. Cloud was no match for Sephiroth, he was going to need help badly. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and threw in the room where Jenova was. She heard a loud thud as Cloud landed on the metal floor. He slowly got up as Sephiroth was coming toward him, panting heavily himself. Kiyori ran past Sephiroth pushing Cloud out of the way as Sephiroth's blade went through her side. She grunted in pain and fell on the floor._

 _Sephiroth pushed his sword into her farther, making her wince. He rose his sword, making Kiyori hang from it like a doll. "You're testing my patience Kiyori.", Sephiroth said. Cloud took the opportunity and kicked Sephiroth, sending him against the wall. Kiyori fell to the floor with a thud._

 _A puddle of blood quickly forming around her. Her vision was blurry as she struggled to keep conscious. Cloud landed next to her, falling unconscious. He must have been hit by Sephiroth. There was no point. They were not going to win. It was time to give in. Kiyori let her eyes fall, drifting her off into a deep sleep, her body, for the first time, feeling very cold._

* * *

"You both intend to fight me?", he asked. Kiyori took out both of her kodachi's. "I have to keep my promise. Even if it costs me my life.", she said. Sephiroth chuckled again and turned to look at Cloud, a frown slowly appearing on his face. "You're Geostigma is gone?... That's too bad.", he stated. Kiyori turned to look at Cloud, very surprised. "What?" she asked with wide eyes. Cloud didn't answer and kept his eyes trained on Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, what do you want?", he demanded. "The last thoughts of Geostigma. Those remnants will join the Lifestream and girdle the planet - choking it, corroding it.", he said. Kiyori shook her head. "You have to stop this Sephiroth. This isn't what you want.", Kiyori said.

"What I want, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this Planet as my vessel - just as my mother did before long ago.", Sephiroth said raising his hand making the sky turn black and the wind picked up even more. "Then one day we'll find a new planet and on its soil we'll create a shining future.", Sephiroth continued. "This planet does not matter."

"No! It does matter. This is our home.", Kiyori retaliated. Her eyes gazed around. A "Black Lifestream" came over the city, consuming some of the buildings. Sephiroth pointed his long sword at Cloud. Kiyori snapped her head back, she stepped in front of Cloud point her sword at him. "Move out of the way, Kiyori.", Sephiroth said not lowering his sword.

Kiyori shook her head. "I told you, I will protect Cloud no matter what.", Kiyori announced. A smirk appeared on Sephiroth's face as he charged toward her. Kiyori leaped into the air and collided her sword with Sephiroth's, pushing him back away from Cloud. Sephiroth jumped away from her, disappearing behind a building and out of sight. Kiyori landed on the ledge of a building nearby. She looked around widely, trying to spot Sephiroth.

Kiyori looked around from left to right, Sephiroth suddenly appeared behind her. Kiyori jumped forward, barely dodging the attack. Cloud, regaining his composure leaped into the air, readying his sword and bringing it down near Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth quickly noticed this and turned, clashing swords with Cloud, sending Cloud flying into a nearby building. Kiyori could hear glass breaking as a cloud of dust expelled from the old building.

Sephiroth turned to Kiyori making eye contact with her. He smirked and then leaped building to building toward Cloud. He was taunting her. She jumped into the building after both of them quickly, her eyes trying to scan around her as heavy dust coated the air.

She took a deep breath and took a step forward, walking around as quietly as she could. Where was Sephiroth hiding. She walked around old office furniture and now rotting potted plants. Her ears perked up when she heard Cloud grunt in pain. Sephiroth must have caught up to him. She quickly made her way toward the sound and watched as Cloud leaped out of the building and towards the outside where the visibility was better. Sephiroth chased after him, Kiyori following suit.

Cloud landed on a nearby building panting, trying desperately to catch his breath. Kiyori leaped across the rooftops toward him...Sephiroth beat her to him. Cloud, barely able to hold his sword tried rapidly to counter his attacks.

With one quick strike, he stabbed Cloud in the chest and lifted him up... just like he had done to Kiyori years ago. The sound of a pained moan came from Cloud filled Kiyori's ears as she appeared next to Sephiroth, he turned to her not expecting her to suddenly appear. She jumped and spun kicking the side of Sephiroth's head. He temporarily let Cloud go but was back to attacking him before Cloud could recover.

Blood dripped from the wounds that Sephiroth was inflicting on him as Kiyori slashed her sword at Sephiroth, making a deep cut in his arm. He turned to Kiyori and grabbed her collar, flinging her toward the building. She landed with a hard thud, Cloud landing not far from her. She watched as he held onto a chunk of a building for support.

Sephiroth had wounded him pretty badly. She snapped her head back to Sephiroth when she felt his blade touch her skin over her ribs. Her reflexes kicked in as she quickly grabbed the sword with both of her hands. Sephiroth jerked his sword back from her grip, slicing her palms open. Kiyori winced as her blood dripped onto the rooftop.

She charged at Sephiroth with all her might, pushing him back a little. Metal quickly hit metal in a furry of attacks between the two. Blood dripped from both of them as they continued to inflict damage on each other, abandoning all defense. All Kiyori could think about was to buy Cloud time so that he could recover a little.

"I pity you.", Cloud's voice spoke. Kiyori took a step away from Sephiroth, her eyes focusing on Cloud. "You just don't get it at all. There's not a thing I don't cherish!", he yelled and with a sudden burst of energy, leaped toward Sephiroth, his sword splitting into different parts.

Kiyori smiled slightly, she remembered him using this technique when she was in SOLDIER. Cloud speared Sephiroth with all his swords preforming his special attack-Omnislash, finally defeating Sephiroth. Black feathers flew everywhere as Cloud landed near Kiyori. A small smile graced her face as she looked at Cloud, he had finally fought his fear.

His sins were forgiven. She reached out and leaned against his shoulder, both of them looking up to see the one-winged man. "Stay where you belong. In my memories.", Cloud instructed to him. Sephiroth smirked down at them. "I will never be a memory.", he whispered and then wrapped his wing around himself.

Black feathers disappeared to reveal Kadaj. He landed back on the metal with a thud. Wincing at the impact, he tried to stand but quickly stumbled forward and into Cloud's arms. "Brother?", Kadaj muttered, clinging to the last bits of life. Kiyori gasped when she felt a couple rain drops hit her face. She felt lighter at the rain started to hit her. She quickly looked around and saw that her geostigma was fading.

She was... being cured? She looked up toward the sky, as a gently rain fell over Edge. "Thanks...Aerith...", Kiyori whispered back down at her arm. She lifted her shirt a little. The black sores slowly starting to fade away, disappearing into her skin, never to be seen again.

* * *

 **End of Ch.11**


End file.
